A Heart's Tampered Justice
by mysticalchemist
Summary: Three troubled friends on the wrong side of the tracks befriend some unlikely allies. Secrets leaked lead one certain turtle to become faced with losing his mind and his heart for the sake of his brothers. Can these new young friends truly be trusted? Why are they so reluctant to reveal their pasts? Read as defensive walls come crashing down and worlds collide.


**The Heart's Tampered Justice**

A hazy fog crept slowly over the soft lit up buildings as busy motorists roared down the city streets. The dark cloudless sky was dotted with bright yellow glittering stars as a full moon hung high in the midnight hour. Sounds of police sirens wailed into the distance as passing pedestrians made their way quickly through the dangerous alleys and walkways; always fearful and watchful. Casting nervous glances over one's shoulder for fear of seeing a dark shadow cast behind them and threatening to steal them away into the darkness. The people of the Big Apple known as New York City had a right to be afraid for recent times it seemed a greater evil had taken over the once vitalizing home of its citizens. The crime waves were increasingly high during the extremely hard times of the economy which the country now faced. More and more thefts were taking place and it seemed no one was safe anymore. But yet the worst part was yet to come. The disparity of the actual outcome was that of the police force itself. Whether it seemed that the police were lacking in their jobs or the simple fact that even the highest and most intelligent of the departments investigators could not even stop these crimes from happening. For it had seemed that an even darker force was behind these seemingly endless crimes. But no proof was shown forth except for a few farfetched witness reports of seeing teenaged punks racing off from the scene of the crime. But it all boiled down to the same ideas that they were just that. Punk kids causing trouble out of boredom and nothing out of the ordinary for such behavior. And so the citizens did what only they could. Wait and pray that one day the crimes would stop and once again they could live in peace. But much to their despair the matter at hand only began to unravel into a much bigger and stronger wave of chaos as the felonies became much more violent and daring.

Burning shards of black obsidian watched in searing anger at the buzzing television screen. The thick glassed picture window was illuminated by the many television screens that revealed the same station. Fists of anger curled tightly in razor sharp armor covered hands. The TVs boomed loudly as the broadcast of the evening news came upon the screen. Two news reporters busily rambled on as the camera zoomed in on the brown-blonde headed young woman. "So Lindsay you say that there is more to this crime spree then just a couple of teenagers having fun?" the brown curly haired reporter asked as she set across from her. The news reporter known as Lindsay simply nodded. "Yes, Jane. It would seem that there is more to do with this problem then the police would let on. You see there are eye witness reports that witnesses say that they have seen a group of black suited figures at the time of the theft but yet only for a brief second so no full descriptions can be given. But certain ideas have sprang up that ring true around little Tokyo that these encounters could prove that an ancient band of ninja warriors known as the Foot could be the cause." Jane cast her a troubled glance of puzzlement. "I'm sorry. The Foot?" Again Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, sounds fishy but yet the immigrant beliefs hold strong.

For they swear that such an organization did and does now exist. That in fact the organization was operated years ago in Japan and now has somehow worked itself among our own city. And that it will only grow bigger and out of control if they are not found and stopped." Jane nodded in amazement. "And have the police begun to handle this dire situation?" Lindsay shook her head. "Sadly, Jane no… for they do not feel that further investigation should be made possible without reasonable cause. Basically the Chief of police stated that our officers do not have enough concrete proof to their belief of a so called myth." Jane folded her hands in saddened disbelief. "So at this point no blame is taking place or fingers pointed for the lack of further effort that is being made by our so called security department?" Lindsay nodded. "Yes, sad to state but we could gain no comment for questioning from higher ups. Astounded as it may seem, the New York State citizens are told that they will remain safe and in good hands." Turning to the camera, Lindsay looked straight at the viewers watching. "But as we all very well know that this may or may not be the case. It is strongly cautioned that you take extra care when out at night. Please stay safe and keep a watch out. And with that in mind reporting off Lindsay Oliver, you're Channel 6 News."

A deep growl of anger flailed from the tall leering figure. "Find her! Silence her!" Behind him hushed whispers rasped among the small group of black suited teenagers. As the sign was given to break off and search for the young trouble raising news reporter. "Ninja fall out!" the leader declared as they stealthily disappeared among the shadows.

The evening grew darker as the clacking of heels hit the cemented stairs as Lindsay made her way down the news building's stairs. Feeling the sudden chill of the night she hugged her long tanned jacket around her shoulders. A sudden odd sense of danger loomed over the dark street. Shivers pricked through her like electricity as she suddenly felt alone and afraid. The soft cast of the security light was the only source of vision through the darkened shadows of the alleyway. Bowing her head, she quickened her pace as her heart began to pound wildly in her chest. Realizing the street was eerily quiet as she strained her ears to hear even a roar of a car engine. But much to her dismay the only sound she could hear was her own heavy breathing and the fast beating pace of her heart. Thankful to see the familiar shadow of her worn out Taurus she sighed with relief. But then she let out a shriek as the sound of shattered glass tore through the air as the street was shrouded in darkness. A Sai fell to the ground with a metallic ping. Lindsay's hazel hued eyes grew wide with fright as a hand covered her mouth. "Hush! Our master wishes for your silence. Because of your nuisance, you have caused great dishonor. If you wish to keep your tongue in tack you will not try to retaliate against us." Her trembling body suddenly grew still in the arms of her captive as fear glittered across her wetting eyes. Releasing her mouth she stuttered, "What do you want?" Cold brown eyes glared at her through the mesh eye covering of the black mask her captive wore. "Our master does not appreciate little snitches who can't keep their pretty little mouths shut!" he spat. Pointing toward his other comrades the young male leader nodded his head. "Dispose of her at once!" he declared. But an outward hand reached out quickly to stop him. "No!" she heard a strangely familiar voice cry. "Please, haven't we seen enough blood shed?" The taller of the two figures shook his head. "We must follow our master's wishes." The shorter female shook her head. "Please, just this once! What he doesn't know can't hurt him." Lindsay could only watch in anticipated desperation. Her eyes peered through the mask the girl wore. Soft hazel eyes grew bright as they caught her own, she gasped with realization. "Renee?" she breathed softly. The lone dark figure stood in shock. "It's me Lindsay! Don't you recognize me? We went to high school together. You and I were best friends until that day you disappeared with those other two kids from the bad side of town. I thought I'd never see you again!" She wept. But suddenly a cry escaped her lips as she was backhanded by the young boy. "Shut up! "The young girl cried in despair. "Jason!" she cringed. Whirling back to his partner he grabbed her arm. "Hush! She mustn't know our true identities!" he growled. "But..." the young girl began but suddenly the sound of police sirens wailed from the distance. "Damn! Police!" he raged. Whirling around he ordered for the group to flee. "Ninja vanish!" he demanded.

Lindsay screamed as again she was roughly grabbed and gagged by a cloth. Kicking and screaming she fought for her life. She felt that this was going to be the end. Who would hear her cries for help? It was useless. Closing her eyes she feared for the worst as she was dragged away into the shadows.

"Quickly, this way!" the deep suave baritone of New York Police Detective Nathaniel Marston boomed from the darkness. The soft thud of his Nike high tops echoed from the pavement as he continued his chase. Not caring that he was losing sight of his own back up, he raced through the alley way following the group of black suited criminals. "I have to save that girl!" he stated as he pulled his .22 magnum hand gun from its holster. Holding it close to his chest he hid behind a trash dumpster waiting to strike. Peering around it, his dark brown eyes stared with intensity as he waited with anger.

Watching from his safe hide away, he growled inwardly as the young girl was tied up by her captives. "Jason!" a young girl's voice pleaded in panic. "You don't want to do this!" The taller one, assuming the leader of the group retaliated against her pleas. "How many times do I have to say it? Keep your voice down!" Meanwhile, two other black suited figures were busily removing a sewer man- hole cover. "She won't be able to escape down there. She'll be lost for sure!" a young teenaged voice declared as he silently gave the thumbs up sign. The leader quickly nodded. "You wanted her to stay alive? Well this way she will at least for a little while at least until she dies of starvation." A gasp came from the girl. "How could you?" she whispered as she stayed back. Refusing to help them carry the bounded news reporter. She hugged herself tightly. Whispering with hidden tears, "Lindsay, I'm so sorry and I wish for your safety."

With a muffled scream, the young reporter was thrown into the black abyss of the opened mouth. The sound of a small splash was heard as she hit the sewer's floor. "Good riddance." the leader declared as he held up a hand to signal to leave. "Ninja vanish!" Throwing down a ball of concealment power; it exploded into a cloud of thick white smoke. They were temporarily invisible giving them enough time to escape. As if disappearing into thin air they were gone without a trace. The man -hole cover glittered in the moonlight. Revealing the unattended black hole which to passer byes meant nothing more than a negligence from poor lazy city workers. Indolent to the fact that a young woman was far below the city streets fighting for her life.

Lindsay lay in the wet dirty stream of sewage water writhing in fear and panic. Fighting back tears of pain she begged to get free. But no matter how hard she struggled and pulled the ropes only gotten tighter around her arms and wrists. Biting back cries of agony as the twine cut into her skin. Realizing she was trapped and helpless she sighed in defeat. Her body became numb from the throbbing pain that riveted through her bruised broken body. Closing her eyes she gave way to the comforting blackness as she passed out.

Splash! The sound of Nathaniel's sneakers thudded against the cement walls as he landed into the puddle beside the young reporter. Quickly bending down and grabbing her still wrist he felt for a pulse, he was relieved to hear a weak but steady heartbeat. 'She was alive!' Shaking off his jacket, he quickly wrapped it around her as he bent to pick her up. Wrapping his strong arms around her weakened body, he looked around for a dry place to hide and rest. Noticing a little nook in the cement walls, he realized that there was no water coming from that general direction and headed towards it.

Heaving himself up the edge, he gently leaned the young girl beside him as he pushed wet hair from her face. She felt cold to the touch which worried him still. "We have to find a way out of here!" he declared. Softly patting her face, a smile befell his lips as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Soft hazel met those of warm brown as she looked up at him with a daze. "Who are you?" she asked her teeth chattering from the damp coldness. Watching as he took a pocketknife and cut off the ropes from her wrists and ankles. She rubbed them with sudden relief as life came back to them. He wrapped a comforting arm around her trembling shoulders as his warmth filled gaze fell upon her. "Shhh. You'll be okay now. I'm here to help you." Her heart beat began to race as her stomach seemed to fill with butterflies. He was simply the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes upon. His features were that of a god. High cheek bones and perfect chiseled chin came together as a dark handsome brooding face. His chestnut brown hair fluttered lazily over his deep chocolate brown eyes. Gazing up at him she was a loss for words. "Are you hurt?" She nodded slowly no. But he caught her painful expression as she tried not to wince. "I'm going to call for help." he decided as he reach in his back pocket for his cell phone. Dialing for emergency he inwardly swore, as his phone wouldn't ring through. "Damn it. Out of range down here." Looking around quickly he realized that were lost in a cement labyrinth of twists and turns. Sighing angered, he helped her to her feet. "Are you able to at least stand?" he asked.

Lindsay felt the sudden sharp pain spring up her ankle as she laid her weight upon it. Her shrill cry rang out as it echoed from the walls. Bending quickly to help her, Nathaniel wrapped an arm around her waist to quickly brace her. "I think its broken." she whimpered as she gingerly limped back to their little refuge. He helped her sit up on the edge of the tunnel's end. "Well, it doesn't get any better than this." he laughed bitterly shaking his head. Glancing around the sewers tunnels, he sighed in defeat. "We have to find a way of out here but how?"

Pulling his jacket around her, Lindsay smiled wanly at Nathaniel. "So you're a detective?" she asked. He nodded. Smiling with pride he showed her his badge. "Yep, that's me Nathaniel Marston NYPD's best of the best." She nodded. "But you can call me Nat.", he replied warmly. "Thank you for your help, Nat." His eyes shifted uneasily around them. "Yeah, he breathed sadly, some help I've become." Then he gazed at her with surprise. "Hey, I know who you are now. You're that famous news reporter for Channel 6 News!" he stated matter of fact. "Lindsay Oliver the best of New York City." She once again nodded pleased. But then she cocked her head in thought. "Yes. That's me but how did you find me down here?" She gazed at him with puzzlement. He inwardly raged as the brutal flashback clouded his thoughts. "I saw you get mugged by those black suited assholes. And I was able to come down here to find you." She could only nod in utter horror. Cringing at the images of the earlier nights' attack fill her mind, she spat bitterly. "I have no idea who they were but they came at me from out of nowhere." Thinking hard, she frowned. "It was as if they wanted to get rid of me. They said something about upsetting their master. But who were they? And what did they mean by that?"

Nat sat in deep concentration. "Those jokers looked just like the same group of thieves that had robbed an electronics warehouse not two weeks ago. The police department tried to pass it off as a teenager prank but the special criminal investigations team had looked into it and there had been numerous reports from eye witnesses that the same dressed figures showed up at the crime scene. And just like that they too had disappeared into thin air. No trace of evidence left behind."

Lindsay was just about to interject with her own ideas when all a sudden they heard voices echoing from across the twisted tunnels. "Someone's coming!" she shrieked. Nat's keen senses told him to be aware for they were not alone down here as once thought. Shrouding her with his body, he stood in front of her protectively. "Shh. We have to be quiet! It might be the very ones who are after you!" She nodded cowering in stunned silence. Hearing the click of his gun as he loaded it with bullets, Lindsay held back a scream as four large tall figures emerged from the dark shadows. "Put your hands up!" Nat demanded as he pointed his gun toward them.

"Whoa! Dude!" the voice of a young beach boy cried. "Hey, where's the fire?" a sarcastic Brooklyn accented voice asked. "Wow! Now I know what it feels like to be one of those ducks in a shooting gallery!" a younger childish voice declared with a hint of laughter. A heavy sigh filled the air as a hard slap echoed in the air. "OWW!" the voice cried. "Mike this is no time for jokes!" a deep gentle spoken male stated. Lindsay gasped in freight behind her protector. He too fell back with shocked amazement, his mouth opened a gap. Holding his gun unsteadily out at the four strangers, he fought himself to keep his guard up. "What kind of joke is this?" he declared.

Staring back at them stood four six foot tall humanoid turtles. Each donned in ninja warrior gear. And each was distinguished with different colored bandannas wrapped around their eyes. Shaking his head in disbelief, he fought to stay in control. "Alright you crazy jokers! Halloween was over months ago. So if you think your pulling some kind of fun prank by wearing strange costumes and roaming around where you shouldn't be, you got another thing coming!", he stated in his stern police sounding voice.

The red masked turtle shook his head. "Would you believe this guy?" he asked throwing a thumb toward Nat. "Please, sir we mean you no harm to you or your lady friend. So if you would just put down your gun..." the blue masked one began. "Yeah, dude. We are the _good _guys!" the orange one declared. His purple masked companion nodded. "Besides it looks like you two need help." Cringing behind Nat, Lindsay grabbed at him nervously. "Who or what are they?" she whispered. He shook his head. Again walking closer to them the blue masked leader held up a hand signaling a peace offering. "Please. You have no reason to be afraid. We want to help you. I understand how you must feel right now but I promise you all your questions will soon be answered. If you would but trust us please." Lindsay's eyes grew wide as she watched Nat finally sigh as he pulled back. Sliding his gun in his holster he nodded. "You have better not be lying to us."

Laying back on worn throw pillows, Lindsay shifted uneasily on the coach. Her sprained ankle now wrapped in medical bandages and propped up, she allowed her gaze to fall uneasily on her surroundings. Sitting across from her Nat returned her weary look with one of his own bewildered amazement. Feeling as if time had come to a standstill and being pulled into an endless void of weirdness, she felt suddenly odd and out of place. It was like as if though she and Nat had fell into one of the midnight specials of the Twilight Zone episodes. Only this time the strange creatures were not merely human actors dressed in costume but real life walking, talking turtles. And to her much surprised amazement; an aging old rat as well who they referred to as their sensei.

The four turtles sat around them with their own curious and nervous gazes as they remained in

silence. Hearing the age old story of their becoming, they listened with pride; as their teacher retold the tale. "It has been fifteen years now that we have been here living underground and hiding in the shadows. Living our daily lives hidden away from above ground, my sons train to become the best of ninja they can be. We have sworn to protect the upper city's citizens from any harm that may be inflicted upon them."

"But why must you stay down here in the sewers?", Lindsay had found herself asking after hearing the long heart breaking tale of how they were once but ordinary pets. "Even though there are those who would swear to become our ally, the humans would yet not come to accept and understand who we truly are. For that purpose alone we must follow in the path of the ninja. "Strike quickly and fade away without a trace." She found herself feeling sorry for them. It didn't seem fair that they swore their lives to save others but yet had to remain isolated from the outside world. They were no different from anyone else, save for their looks alone.

Nat sat back in his chair taking in all in. "Wow, it just doesn't seem possible." he declared. The red masked turtle known as Raphael shook his head. "You better believe it rookie." Nat glanced up at him with annoyance. "Who you calling a rookie? I just so happen to be NYPD's top detective intelligence agent, pal!" he spat back flipping open his badge. "Whoa uh ho! Somebody is packing some major bling bling!" Raphael cackled. Sneering back at the smart mouth turtle. He made a fist. "You wanna take that back pal?" But suddenly Lindsay outburst rang in his ears. "Will you two stop it?" The two made mental threats as their eyes gained contact. "Yes, please. Remain calm. We have much to ask you." their rat master known as Splinter agreed.

Leonardo who was referred to as their older brother and leader turned toward them solemnly. "So Miss Oliver..." She stopped him in mid-sentence. "Lindsay, please." she stated smiling weakly. He nodded. "Okay, Lindsay. You said that your attackers were all wearing black suits and mentioned their 'master'?" She nodded. "Yeah, it seemed as if though they wanted me out of the picture for some reason." The purple masked turtle, Donatello quickly turned to his master. "Sensei do you think it could be the Foot?" Nat looked up with surprise. "The Foot?" Splinter breathed deeply. "We cannot say for sure." Gasping with surprise Lindsay recognized the name. "So that had to be it!" she cried with certainty.

All eyes fell upon her with puzzlement. "Huh?" Michelangelo the youngest asked. "I was doing a report about the recent crime waves that have swept through our city. It was rumored that a Japanese crime organization had come across seas and set up a secret band here. I had no idea that the rumors rang true." Nat nodded. "Yeah, our leading intelligence special forces have been tracking them down for months. But nothing comes out of it. No evidence is to be found to prove of their existence!" Raphael nodded as he punched his hand into his fist. "Bingo!" He smiled in angered triumph. "So the Foot have been behind it all along. And where the Foot are to be found so can The Shredder." Splinter nodded. "Yes, I fear my predictions are ringing true. Oroku Suki has come to this country to gain his vengeance. And I fear if he is not stopped, the city will fall into his clutches."

"So it's settled then. We have to find where they are hiding and stop The Shredder in his tracks." Leonardo declared as he and his brothers made a pact. Kneeling before their master he bowed respectively. "We shall not fail you sensei. We will be successful and bring The Shredder to his knees!" Placing a hand of fond dearness upon his head, Splinter nodded. "Then go my sons with great care. This may lead to your most difficult battle yet." Lindsay gazed back at Nat with an exchange of glances. Nat stood up with new found courage. "Please, friends let us help you." Raphael was quick to oblige. "No way, man. You humans have enough of your own problems to deal with so stay out of ours." Lindsay sat up with a start. Forcing herself to stand up she stated bluntly. "Look we can go with you and act as back up. Besides this may be the chance I need to do a huge news story. The city needs to know the truth." Nat nodded. "Yeah, besides maybe now I can be able to find hard core evidence to back up my defense department case."

Leonardo cast them a weary sigh. "But you'll just be putting your lives in danger again." he stated deep concern straining his voice. Lindsay shook her head. "We owe you our lives and this may be the only way to pay you back. Please let us go with you. We can handle it. I promise. Besides if worse comes to worse we will pull out and allow you guys to take over. Promise!" The others looked at them with disbelief. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Donatello asked. "Yeah babe, what about your ankle?" Lindsay shook her head forcing a brave smile as she made a show of being able to walk on it. "See? Just a little bruise that's all. Nothing to worry over."

Leonardo cast Master Splinter a worried glance. "Do you think it's safe, master?" Splinter sighed with deep concern. "You must take the purest of caution. Oroku is a man not to be taken lightly. He has years of experience as a highly trained Shadow Warrior. Despite, what you may think, it is safer for you to stay your distance from him. I feel that your skills may come useful during a later time. Please, allow my sons to do as they must." Nat narrowed his eyes in deep thought. "Perhaps, your right. If I check back with my department, I'm sure I may be able to come up with evidence and more information." Lindsay nodded in agreement and perhaps by stating a lookout warning on the news maybe more witnesses will call in." Leonardo stood up from the group looking down at his brothers. "Then it's settled then."

Leading the detective and reporter from the maze of brick tunnels the turtles stopped at a metal ladder. "We'll keep in touch if we hear anything." Nat declared. "Thank you for your help." Leonardo replied reaching out a hand. Nat grasped it, giving his a firm handshake. "Stay safe up there, you guys." Donatello stated. Lindsay nodded as she gazed up at Nat with a smile. "Don't worry, we will." She replied. Watching the two humans climb up, the turtles quickly followed behind, sliding the manhole cover shut, it clinked softly as they disappeared into the sewers.

Hidden among the East side of Manhattan outskirts of town; better known as the ghetto, was a deserted street named Laundman Island. Home to board up houses and businesses. Their window glass broken and shattered. Trash strewn across the lifeless street as rats scurried about into the darkly shadowed abyss. It was a place of mystery shrouded in forgotten abandonment. Through the grown up trees a dark over shadow fell upon the abandoned East warehouse. The broken glass windows covered in dust were illuminated in shining neon lights. The loud booming of music filtered through the air, breaking the dead silence of the night. Deep inside its walls contained a wild fiasco of a teenagers' dream. Arcade games lined the back of the warehouse walls as kids as young as thirteen played in furious delight. A customized skateboard turnpike stood tall above a highly decorated dance floor. As boom boxes blared from the ceiling, young teenaged bodies danced well into the twilight hours of the night. Across the room were pool tables and poker tables set up as young boys bet against one another. Dark smoke rings furrowed from the burning ash of cigars and cigarettes as they hung from the mouths of distraught faces. Strobe lights lit up the room in an array of rainbow neon colors. Casting psychedelic patterns along the floor as the teenagers fell deliriously victim to the demon they now worshiped. To anyone else it would have appeared as a giant fun house for the extremely lucky inhabitants. But deeper within the warehouse walls they held a deeper darker secret as to the real purpose of its existence.

Hiding in the shadows their devious master watched with a steel spiked fist. His hardened obsidian gaze swept over them as a sinister growl grumbled the silence. Nodding with approval, his face hidden by the metal mask he wore, pulled back into a sneer of pure evil. Slipping slightly into the darkness his purple cape willowed around his large muscular form. Master Shredder laughed hauntingly to himself. Yes, his thirst for domination and revenge was coming to its peak. Despite, being pleased with himself and his work there was yet one final detail to be made. "Yes, he thought to himself, "Soon, my army will be strong and prosperous as the final pieces of my puzzle are dropped into place. Only then will my kingdom thrive. And the City of New York shall me mine for the taking!"

Whooping and hollering echoed off the stone walls of the warehouse as a group of bystanders watched in anticipation. A roped off fighting ring sat in the middle of the room as two young boys, both garbed in black, attacked one another in a fury of madness. Surrounded by teenaged boys yelling out their encouraged anticipation, they shook their fists with triumph. "Yeah, give it to him!" "Come on man, don't let him take you down!"

The pained muffle cry of the shorter opponent, a raven black haired Asian male fell to the mat with a loud thud. Holding his hand to his bruised, bleeding lip he stared up at his rival with startled surprise. Dark brown eyes gleamed down at him as a smirk appeared across the American boy's face. "Is that all you got? I mean really!" he taunted with sarcasm. Forcing himself to stand, the Asian boy growled as he lunged after his adversary. "We are not done here!" he shouted as he threw a punch in the air. Laughter erupted from the American boy, "Are you sure about that, Lin?" Whirling around in a round house kick, his foot met the other boy's stomach. A screech of surprise filled the air as Lin fell to the floor gasping for breath. Leaning on his knees he held his stomach painfully. The dark brown haired American threw his head back laughing. Looking around at his comrades, he shook his head with a huge grin. "I guess we are now!" The crowd broke out in cheers as they hurried to give him high fives. "That was awesome Jason!" "Nice one, dude!" Walking away from the fighting ring, he glanced over his shoulder, seeing the rest of his fellow comrades come to the aide of their friend. Being carried off the mat, he couldn't help but smile. "Stupid fool." He thought silently. "Wow, Jason. I swear you are get stronger by the minute!" Jordan a young spiky blonde haired street punk declared as he slapped his friend on the shoulder. Jason shrugged in response. "Part of the training: You work hard, you play hard."

Both boys looked up with alarm as they heard an exasperated grunted sigh. "You call defeating your opponent unfairly as playing?" replied a tall, lean Japanese girl. Her dark almond shaped green eyes stared back at him skeptically. Jason gawked at her as if she had grown two heads. "Unfair fight? Sis what are you getting at? I won fair and square." Jason declared bluntly. Throwing up his hands, Jordan stepped slowly away from them. "Sorry guys, I am not part of this." Hurriedly stepping backward he slammed into another one of his comrades; another young girl who also belonged to their clan of ninja. Blushing profusely looking up at the stunning beauty. He gasped with surprise. "Renee, wow sorry. I didn't see you standing there!" he stuttered quickly. She shook her head smiling. "It's okay Jordan, I was just seeing what all the commotion was all about." Arching an eyebrow at the two, he shook his head. "Cat fight." He whispered into her ear. She sighed heavily as she shrugged her shoulders. "Again?" He nodded meekly as he left her with a "Sorry but gotta go!" wave as he took off. Leaving her standing to face the two bickering friends.

"Okay, you two what's the argument over this time?" she asked wearily. Jason cast a menacing glare toward the dark haired girl. "Lolita, here thinks that I'm a loser. That I don't train properly. I don't meet the requirement of a true Foot Solider." Renee gazed at him with regret. "You cheated again didn't you?" He arched an eyebrow in mock hurt. "How can you two say that about me? I take my job seriously." Lolita glowered at him angrily. "You take advantage of the new trainees and make yourself come out the better man. Which is not right! Jason you have been training with the Foot since we were kids! These guys are barely able to kick accurately let alone defend themselves properly. And just in case you may have forgot. You are their teacher, not some jerk who likes to play bully." She stated heatedly.

Jason's face fell with sudden regret as he scratched his head, his dark brown hair falling into his bright warm brown eyes. Renee laid a hand on his shoulder as he turned to look at her sulking. "She's right you know. Just because you have some macho ego you must keep up with doesn't make you any better than your students. I thought you were better than that Jason. Haven't we all agreed that to remain as a team we must be willing and able to help and support one another?" His soft tender gaze spoke more than his words. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He finally managed. Smiling she squeezed his arm affectionately. "That sounds more like the Jason I know!" Suddenly the three friends were broke from their resolving conversation as they heard a thud of footsteps behind them.

Stomping into the training dojo, snorting and laughing, stood two disgusting beastlike creatures. One a giant humanoid wild warthog with a purple mow hawk, and the other a giant humanoid rhinoceros, both dressed in street clothes and chains. Known to the clan as Bebop and Rock steady. Once ordinary human street punks, they volunteered to become a savage science experiment. Mutated into the disgusted beasts they had become.

Jason rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Great, look who stopped by to visit. Why if it isn't Barnum and Baily's Dumb and Dumber themselves?" he declared. Bebop, the rhinoceros, glared at him with beady black eyes. "Heys' youse better watch it!" His warthog comrade, Rock steady, nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, duh, you better watch yourself, kid. If you weren't the Shredder's step son. We would have walloped ya one." Jason gawked at him with disbelief. His lips curved back into a smirk. "You really think you could take me punks?" Clenching his hands into balled fists, he stood ready to fight. Throwing herself between them, Lolita yelled angrily. "Would you guys stop it already?"

As if suddenly realizing she was there for the first time, the two mutant freaks gasped with surprise. "Da Lolita, your ladyship. Da we didn't mean no harm!" Rock steady stated quickly. "Yea, we were just delivering a message from the boss." Bebop stated. She glared at them skeptically. "And that would be?" Snorting loudly the two first looked at each other; then back at the friends. "Da Shredder wanted to see his kids immediately, says its real important like." Bebop stated. Jason lowered his head with dread as Renee sensed his retaliation. "What would he want now?" she stated softly. He rolled his eyes. "Who the hell knows?"

Lolita nodded up at the two mutants. "Fine, tell my father we will meet with him shortly." Bebop and Rock steady nodded with a shrug. Turning to leave, Bebop stopped abruptly and looked back directly at Renee. "Oh, yeas. Almost forgot. Boss said he wanted you to come as well." Renee looked back at them wide eyed with a gasp from shock. Her hand flew to her thudding heart. "Why would he want to see all of us?" she wondered baffled.

Following timidly behind her friends, Renee peered around her wearily. The massive adjuring headquarters of their master remained eerily quiet. The vast room was decorated in the ancient Japanese style patterns. Red and black tapestries hung from the ceiling each depicting a right foot. The ancient symbol of the secret clan of the Foot. Once a ban of honored ninjas in feudal Japan but now under the control of Horuku Suki; they were anything but honorable warriors. For Horuku had took order as a meticulous power hungered man. He trained ordinary street punks to become professional ninja thieves. Sworn to a life of secrecy the young teenagers looked up to him as a father who could provide for their needs. Little did they know that he was instead brainwashing them for his own evil demise.

Walking into the massive chamber of their Head master, the young group of friends waited in silence. Casting a hateful glance around the room, Renee's hazel green eyes fell upon the many wall displays of weapons: throwing stars, Sais, Bo staffs, kantanas and many more of mortifying gleaming sharp tools of destruction scattered across the walls. Her eyes fell upon the large red tapestry that hung above them. A large curled black snake wrapped around the ankle of a foot, glared back at her with its venomous black beady eyes. She cringed almost feeling its sharp fangs piercing through her very being. Lowering her gaze, her heart felt heavy with sadness, secretly hating the Foot and all that they stood for. But her raging hatred did not stop with the Foot alone… looking up to see the very man she despised most standing in the shadows awaiting their arrival. Dark black obsidian glared back at them menacingly through the full metal mask he wore. Attired in razor sharp spikes that jutted from his shoulders, a purple cloak billowed around his muscular form. His hands were also adorned in the matching glistening sharp knives. Thus his alias, he was known to all as the Shredder, Horuku Suki himself, smiled demonically behind his mask.

"My children, I bid you forth. Do not disobey me. Show me your respect and servitude. Prove to me that you, among my family, are worthy warriors." Momentary hate flashed across Lolita and Jason's eyes as they bowed before their master. "Father, you wished to see us?" Lolita declared softly. He nodded. "Yes, I have called you here together to bring forth my wishes." Stepping up to them. Renee jumped startled in terror as her lowered gazed was forced to meet his. Cupping a sharp steel blade beneath her chin, Shredder glared into her trembling face. Her hazel grew wide with fear. "I must say that I have grown strongly pleased about your progress. Despite my previous disapproval of your forthcoming I have realized that I have misjudged you. Time and time again you have proven your worth to me and the Foot of your abilities. Which are beyond exceptional. You have learned well under my children's teachings." Struggling to contain her utter discomfort, Renee nodded silently as he withdrew his hand from her.

Silence filled the room as Shredder nodded his approval. His dark black eyes squinted behind his mask as he laid his eyes on Lolita and Jason. "I believe it is time that I extend my family of best warriors. My daughter and you, my step son, will one day attain the control of the Foot. I trust that you will prove to me that you will do me the upmost honor of taking charge as my second in command. But I fear that in order to proceed our power and support of our family that my soldiers will need your guidance to become strong and powerful. And in order for that to become a reality we must extend our inner family as well. By breeding a line of stronger warriors; only then will we be able to survive and become prosperous." Lolita gazed at him quizzically. "Father, she began, "With all respect, I fear we do not understand."

A nefarious smile crept upon Shedder's lips as he laid his eyes upon Renee. Her features contorted in fear as her face become a deathly pale white. "Jason, you will take Renee as your wife. In turn she will birth you strong sons that will be raised with the same discipline and training of the ways of the Foot ninja. And so forth building an army of strong and powerful followers." Feeling her legs weaken beneath her she fell back with a start. A shrill shriek of surprise slipped her lips as Jason's arms grasped her and prevented her fall. Looking up to his step- father, Jason glared at him with resentment. "You can't be serious!" he riled angrily.

Shredder's heated gaze met the young boy's as he nodded stiffly. "You will be wed by early sunrise tomorrow. This is not an offer but a demand. Do you or do you not understand me?" Jason sneered in response. "You can't do this to us! We are like family! I could never marry Renee." Shredder shook his head. "An order is an order my step-son. You will not disobey me! For risk of disobedience will end in dishonorable punishment." Lolita cast a bewildered glance between her step brother and Renee. "But father, they do not feel that sort of love for one another. They only love as a brother to a sister." Again Shedder shook his head, whipping his cape around he thudded off into the darkness of the shadows. "This has nothing to do with love!" he breathed sharply.

The three friends were left in silence as they let the evening's shocking event sink in. Jason balled his hands in tight fists of anger as he heard Renee's soft weeping beside him. Her eyes prickled with tears as she looked up at him weakly. "He can't be serious! Can he?" He shook his head with disgust. "We can't fall to his level. If he thinks he can force us to do his bidding any longer, he's got another thing coming." he hissed through gritted teeth. Lolita lowered her head in silent resentment. "I never thought he could take things so far.", she replied her voice barely above a whisper. Renee trembled in loss hope as she squeezed herself in pity. "This isn't fair! He can't really believe that we are to marry. For what purpose? To train and raise children to be ruthless soldiers to do as he bids? Is he really that sick?" Stepping away, she lowered her head in shame as she tried to fight off the tears that threatened to fall. Looking out at the night sky through the dust covered windows, she sighed.

"After these last three years we have spent together. We have grown closer to one another. We are like family. And to be thrown into a life we no longer want or deserve. Why are we still even here?" Her eyes reflected the moonlight as she stood gazing out at the night sky with wonder and secret wanting. "To be free and start a new life. No more fighting or stealing, or struggling to survive in a corrupt world." She whispered softly. Rubbing her cold bare shoulders, she slowly turned back to her two best friends.

"Why are we doing this?" Renee shouted with anger. "We are stronger than this!" Jason and Lolita looked at her with bafflement. Dark obsidian fell upon her. "What are you saying?" Lolita asked. Walking back up to them, Renee threw her hands in the air with exasperation. "Don't you guys see? We have the right to make the right decision for ourselves." Jason could only nod. Lolita stared at her dumbfounded. "It's just not that easy, Renee. I mean we are the Shredders children. Whether by blood or marriage. It's not like we can just walk out and leave." Jason and Renee both looked at her like she was crazy. "Why not?" they both answered in unison. Lolita shook her head with disbelief. Throwing her head back with annoyance she sighed deeply. "It's not like we have a choice. Think about it. My father would kill us if he found out. So your options are slim and taking the easy way out won't exactly end happily. If you get my drift, here." Renee nodded with despair. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Renee stated softly. Feeling the ache of defeat, she walked off. Silently lost in her grief stricken thoughts. Pulling herself up on a window sill, she pulled her knees up to her chest. Laying her head against the cool glass, she wept softly, allowing the sound of the falling rain to soothe her.

Lolita looked over at her friend, feeling a sudden pang of guilt. Never did she want this for her and her family. Growing up as a young defenseless child, trained by her iron willed father, she was drained of all her emotions. For she was trained to be the perfect solider. But deep in her heart she yearned for a friend and when by mere chance the three had met. Renee became an instant close friend to them even though she knew their dark secret. She sworn to protect them by becoming part of the Foot as well. Despite her strong beliefs of peace and justice. Renee was more than just a comrade in arms, she was like a sister and a close one at that. And for that reason alone, she was ever grateful and forever in her debt. But now seeing Renee in a state of helpless peril, Lolita knew she was right. It was time to break away and move on.

Jason meanwhile, was silently blowing off his anger on a punching bag. The loud slap of his fist against the denim vinyl vibrated the room as it swung back and forth forcefully. Suddenly a cry of rage escape him as he let his anger burst forth. "Damn it!" he growled. Throwing a final rage filled fist, the bag snapped from its rope and slit open as sand fell from its insides and onto the practice mat. His eyes flared with heat as he growled in unleashed rage. "Why are we doing this to ourselves?" he roared bitterly. "I mean look at us! Killing ourselves for what? Just so we have a so called easy life? If it means stealing and hurting people, count me out. I swear from this day forth I will never hurt another innocent bystander ever again." Pulling off his fighting gloves, he tossed them to the floor. Turning away, he headed toward Renee.

She looked up with tear stained cheeks as she studied his heated face. His boyish good looks could make any girl faint but now deep anger and determination flared in his once warm brown eyes. Her heart ached to see him this way. In so many ways he was like a brother to her. She love him deeply but not the type of love that would agree to marry him. Their feelings for one another was honest and true. He treated her like a sister and she could never ask more from him than that. So how could their master expect them to marry? It wasn't fair! What type of life was this for them? Fighting and stealing from innocent people. No this was no way of life at all!

Standing in front of her, Jason reached out a hand to her. She forced a smile as she took it slipping down from the window sill. "This has got to stop right now." He stated, turning to his step sister. "We have put up with this enough. Who's with me? Let's get the hell out of this death trap. If we put our minds together we can make it on our own. We can start a new life together. Perhaps one day we can help the innocent and protect them. Giving ourselves a chance to make up for our mistakes." Lolita and Renee exchanged agreeing nods as they put their hands together. "Alright, ladies let's do this!" Jason whispered excitedly.

"Hurry it up you guys!" Jason whispered with irritation. Lolita scowled at him with annoyance as she threw her duffle bag at him. Hitting him squarely in the chest, he fell backward out of the window with a cry of alarm. Hearing him thud softly against the grassy ground, he held up a thumbs up sign as he winced achingly. "I'm okay!" he whistled as he fell back with a bump. Following Lolita up out of the window, Renee cocked her head with disbelief. Giggling loudly, she suddenly flushed with fear as she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Quiet!" Lolita ordered. "I think I hear someone coming!" Looking back behind her with fright. Renee's eyes grew wide. Two dark looming shadows eliminated from the moonlight as it casted a soft light into the warehouse. "Great! Not those two freaks!" Lolita hissed angrily as she stopped in mid climb. Rocky steady threw back his head snorting. "Da I smell something funny going on." He grunted as he looked up to see the three escaping friends. Bebop looked up with startled surprise. "Hey, da it's the boss's kids!"

Renee shrieked with surprise as she scrambled up after her friend. "They spotted us!" Lolita quickly reached down and grabbed her by the wrist as she tugged and pulled her up to the window sill. "Forget about them! Let's just get the hell of here!" Jason demanded as he helped them drop down. Suddenly they heard the cries of Foot Soldiers thundering through the room. "Escape; will they? They will not get far! Foot, find them at once!" Shredder's deep booming voice growled from the shadows.

The crunching of leaves rustled through the night as the three friends thudded through the wet grass. Cold, damp muddy water splashed from puddles as they trudged through. Feeling the sudden cool night air blowing against her skin. Renee wrapped her arms around her tightly as she fled after her friends in fear. "They're after us!" she cried hearing the heavy footfalls of the Foot right behind them. "We have to lose them but how?" Lolita stated, her eyes scanning the opening for a means of escape. Jason looked down with anger. But suddenly he stopped in the middle of a deserted street. The clank of a man hole covered filled the air. "Ladies first!" he smiled wickedly as he slid off the lid. The girls cast weary glances at him. "You're kidding right?" Lolita asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "We can lose them in the underground waterways. Then we'll be home free!" Both girls sighed nodding. "I guess you're right." Lolita stated as she began to climb down. "We just better not get lost ourselves down here as well." Renee stated uneasily as she followed her down. "Relax we will be fine." Jason declared.

Sewer water splashed around their feet as they jumped from the iron rung ladder. "Yuck!" Lolita replied holding her nose from the stench. "I don't know what will kill us first. The stench from down here or my father when he finds out we escaped for good." Jason shook his head throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder. "No use in worrying about it now. We have to find our way out of here first." Casting weary glances at one another the girls shrugged and followed him down the dark, damp tunnels. Silence filled the dark brick tunnel ways. The only sounds heard came from the steady drip of rain water from above and the occasional splash of their shoes.

"It's so dark down here." Renee stated shivering from the soft cold dampness. Pushing herself to follow, she trudged tiredly after her two friends. Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed behind them. Stopping abruptly in her tracks she spun around searching through the shadows. "Hey, she called over her shoulder, "Did you guys hear that?" Jason and Lolita both shook their heads. "I just thought I heard something from behind us." She stated softly. Jason shook his head with a shrug. "Probably just an old sewer rat." Renee giggled with hysterics. "Yeah, I sure that was just what it was."

Despite the less then reassuring remark, Renee couldn't fight the feeling that they were being followed. Chills ran up her spine as again she heard thought she heard familiar voices. Suddenly out of nowhere a throwing star zoomed right past them into a wall. The three friends stopped in their tracks. "Damn it! You've got to be kidding!" Jason declared with anger as he spun around quickly. A group of six Foot Soldiers stood before them each armed with a weapon. "Our master demands that you return to him at once." The leader of the group stated. Rage filled Jason's face. "You have to take us down first!" Horror filled Renee's face as the Foot readily attacked them.

Lolita sneered in retaliation as she swung her foot around to meet its target. The crack of a Foot Soldier's head echoed against the cement ground as he crumpled to the floor. "How did they find us?" she asked with alarm. Renee let out a cry of fury as she flipped over her startled opponent over her shoulder. Beside her, Jason dodged an oncoming fist and nailed his former comrade in the stomach. Knocking the boy against the wall with a thud. "Doesn't that son of a bitch ever give up?" Suddenly a band of more black suited ninjas appeared from the shadows. Lolita shook her head in disgust. "They just keep coming!" she cried as she fought off another enemy.

Renee's eyes burned with fury, as another Foot Solider tried to overpower her. "You can't make us go back!" she shrieked as she lunged after him. But suddenly from behind her she felt a painful thump to the back of the head. Her vision became black as she slowly crumpled to the floor, barely hearing her friend's cry. Lolita watched in horror. "Renee!"

He gazed down at the young innocent angel laid out on the ragged couch. Her chest slowly rising and falling as she breathed softly in her sleep. Tendrils of her long auburn hair fell around her slender shoulders. Ever so gently he reached out a trembling hand and touched her flushed cheek. She felt so soft and warm. His heart tightened as he feared for the young girl's life. She stirred in her sleep, as suddenly her hand fell to his. Her long slender fingers wrapped around his as if she was holding his hand close to her chest. A smile crept upon her lips as she continued to sleep soundly. Unaware that he was there watching her. Careful not to wake her, he slipped his hand from hers. Momentarily taking his eyes off of the young girl, he glanced down beside him. Picking up the red headband. He slipped it through his fingers as a tinge of despair filled his features. Knowing right away what the symbol embroidered upon it meant. A spiraled black serpent coiled around a foot like a demon ready to strike: The Dragon Doushii "How can someone so sweet and innocent, be tied up with the likes of the Foot?" he asked sorrowfully.

Many questions filtered through his head as he continued to gaze upon the young human woman. Remembering back to that previous night's events, he shook his head with confusion. His brothers had found that their arch enemy had invaded their home. But only to be astounded that three young people were ambushed and fighting for their lives. Thankfully his brothers and he were able to make short work of the Foot and rescue the three friends. The first two a sister and step brother were barely able to gain their trust. But then again they were quicker to comply with them then thought. For most humans would have fled the moment they were seen. Yet, these two seemed to readily accept their story. But yet something about the three didn't quite make sense. They were very secretive of themselves and their reason of why they were down in the sewers in the first place. It was as if they were hiding something from them that they were afraid to discuss. Yet even now knowing part of the truth as he had found in the young girl's duffle bag, he felt a pang of sadness for the girl. "Yet another innocent being falling to the wraiths of the Shredder himself.

Finding himself in a struggling situation between right and wrong, his heart ached. Would he tell his brothers the truth of who they were? Could he do it? They would be against helping this girl's friends for certain, should they find out that they had took in their enemies. But then another baffling thought occurred to him. "Why were the Foot after their own? It didn't make since. But then another idea formed. Their duffle bags were full of clothing and food that could last them for a few weeks. So was it that these three were trying to break away from the Foot Clan? But before he could collect his muddled thoughts; he jumped in startled surprise as two warm bright hazel jewels gazed back up at him.

Renee winced with a throbbing pain that ran deep inside her skull. Dreading being woken up from her warm foggy dreamlike state, she achingly fluttered her eyes open. Shaking her head, she pushed herself up with a start. Her fuzzy vision slowly began to pass as the sight before her became clearer. "I must still be dreaming." She thought. Gazing up at a giant human sized turtle, she frowned to herself. "What a weird fantasy I'm having." She thought. His warm brown eyes looked at her through a blue mask. He sat beside her wordlessly. Deep concern clearly seen upon his face. "Are you okay?" he finally asked in a soft soothing voice. His tone gentle and sincere.

She looked at him with a hint of a smile. "I will be as soon as I wake up." She remarked as she began to get up from the couch. Both let out a cry of alarm as she twisted her foot into the blanket and losing her balance she fell straight to the stone floor. Falling to his knees beside her, the turtle wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Careful!" he stated. Pain radiated from her knees, as she cried out softly. Suddenly horror filled her eyes. "I'm not dreaming am I?" she asked rapidly. He slowly nodded no. Realization rushed through her like lightening as she scrambled to get away from him. "Who or what are you?" she asked with hysterics.

He reached out a hand to her, trying to make her stay. "Please, just try to calm down. You've been badly injured and you should try to rest. I won't hurt you. Just trust me please. I will explain everything. He softly pleaded with her. Shivering from fear, she glanced around her getting a full view of her surroundings. Stone brick walls surrounded them. A soft glow of a lamp sitting on a broken side table illuminated a soft glow. No windows of any kind. The area reminded her of a ransacked living room. An old fashion box television sat on a dusty microwave stand. Beside her the ragged tan colored couch. Ripped and worn as its foam inlay stuck out from its seams. Stranger yet were the wide open tunnels that seemed to lead to other rooms. Posters of rock stars and other celebrities lined the walls. Empty pop cans scattered the floor along with empty pizza boxes from Roy's Pizza shop. She finally turned to meet his worried gaze.

Taking a deep breath, Renee began to push herself back up to the couch. To her surprise, she let out a cry of alarm as he raised up to help her. Strong arms gripped her gently as she sat back on the cushions. It creaked from their weight as she pulled her ragged knitted blanket closer around her. "Where are we?" she asked softly. He sighed thankful for her sudden trust. "We're underground New York city. My brothers and I live here with our Master Splinter. The sewer ways are our home." He told her. Her eyes lit up with surprise. "Sewers? Your brothers?" she replied breathlessly. Shaking her head, trying to let it sink in, she gasped with disbelief. Then suddenly she jumped with a start. "My friends!" she shrieked. Her hazel eyes widened in fear as he held a hand to her mouth to silence her. "Their safe! Sleeping but safe." Giving her an apologetic smile, he removed his hand. Her heart flew to her chest. "Thank God!" she replied with relief.

"But how… who…?" Renee sat dumbfounded beside the young turtle. He nodded reassuringly. "I'm sure you're full of questions and so were they. But I think it's best if you got your rest and we can discuss it first thing in the morning with Master Splinter." A shiver of ice filled her cold body as she wrapped herself tighter in the thin blanket. Noticing, he stood up quickly and left the room. Leaving her alone to watch in fear. Thinking that he had left her, her eyes grew wide in fear but then suddenly she sighed in relief as he brought back a quilt. "Here," he stated warmly. "It gets cold down here at night so I wouldn't want you to freeze." Feeling her face flush with rapid heat, she smiled with gratitude as he wrapped it around her. Her cheeks pinked a warm rose across her cheeks as she glanced up at him warmly. "Thank you." she replied softly. Sitting back down across from her, he handed her a cup of hot tea. "Hope this might help warm you up." She could only nod as she took it from him. Slowly sipping at the steaming liquid, she smiled secretly relishing in its strange sweet flavor as it instantly soothed her. Starting to set it down, he laid his hand on hers as he shook his head. "You should finish it. There's medical herbs and spices in it that will help you feel better and get rest." Nodding weakly she obeyed, her head lowered in bewilderment.

Fluttering her eyes back up at him, she sputtered trying not to choke on her tea. Noticing for the first time, the way he kept gazing at her like that. His sincere filled brown eyes melted into a pool of warm longing desire. Feeling her face feel heated, she quickly looked away. As if sensing her uncomfortable state, he sighed angry with himself. Getting up, he looked down at her with a hidden heartache. "Um… I should let you get your rest, miss." She gazed up at him with troubled eyes. "Your safe here." he whispered with assurance. She could only nod as she watch him turn to leave from the room. "Renee… she stated softly. "My name is Renee." He stopped and turned to her with a heartfelt smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Leonardo." Then he cast a wave. "Rest well, Renee." She could only nod as her heavy eyelids began to droop as her tired, aching body gave into the warmth of her makeshift bed. Closing her eyes, she imagined those strange deep brown eyes gazing back at her as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Loud music thundered the stone walls, as the sounds of electric guitars blasted from a turned up boom box. "Now this is what I call starting off your morning right!" a young energetic teenaged boy's voice declared. The smell of pepperoni wafted through the air as a sound of thudding feet came through the doorway. "Yo, fellas breakfast is here!" yelled a sarcastic older boy's voice. "Cowabunga! Pizza, Dudes!" the younger boy's answered. Renee's head throbbed with a dull ache as she was slowly awakened. Feeling the cushions sink from someone's weight, she looked up with a start. Another giant turtle, this one wearing a red mask sat beside her, leaning over to sit a pizza box on the nearby coffee table. Glancing back at her, he remarked with a smirk. "Bout, time you woke up!" She stared back at him dumbfounded. Grabbing a slice of pizza, he sat back as two other turtles, these ones wearing purple and orange masks, hovered over the box. "Hey, babe! How's it going?" the orange one smiled as he shoved pizza in his mouth.

Sitting up quickly, she scooted herself farther away from the red masked turtle. Trying to regain her posture, she looked away and became momentarily stunned, with a gasp of surprise. Soft, sad dark brown eyes gazed at her from a furred covered face. Dressed in a ragged old robe sat an elderly looking rat. Her heart jumped in her throat. As she bit back a scream of terror. "Renee, was it?" his voice a brittle rasp. She nodded stunned in silence. "I'm sure you and your friends have many questions for my sons and me but I recommend eating first to regain your strength from last night's events." Her eyes grew wide. "Her friends? They really were here? Where?" As if to answer her question, her ears ringed with eager relief and delight as she heard, Jason's voice. "He's right, Renee. Try to eat something."

Her heart soared as she jumped up to hug him. "Jason, my god! I was so worried!" Falling back, he almost stumbled from surprise. "Whoa!" He smiled hugging her tightly. "We're fine. Honest. Aren't we. sis?" Gesturing his head to his side, Lolita rushed up beside him. Exchanging hugs, Renee smiled with tears of rejoice. "I thought we were had for sure." Renee declared. Lolita shook her head laughing. "We aren't that fragile. And besides we got these guys to thank for it." Tossing her hand toward the four turtles eating pizza. The orange masked one smiled and looked up from his pizza with a wave. "Hi! Hungry?" Renee couldn't help but smile.

Minutes later seated beside her friends on the couch, Renee listened to Splinter's story engulfed in his tragic yet fascinating tale. "And so I gave them all names." Looking around the room each turtle introduced themselves: Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Leonardo. Jason's eyes grew round with amazement. "So you all live down here, in the sewers?" Splinter nodded. "It's not the Hilton!" Mike declared laughing with a shrug. Then he let out a cry of alarm. "Ow!" Whacking him in the back of the head, Raphael sneered. "At least it's a home." Mike shrugged apologetically. "Yeah, okay so it is." Lolita brought her attention back to Splinter. "So no one knows about you guys?" Splinter nodded. "Yes, we stay hidden among the shadows from the outside world. For those who would see us would not be able to understand." She nodded. Renee's eyes filled with empathy. "But that's not fair. You risk your lives to save others." Raphael sneered, his anger full blown. "Yeah, you got that right sweetheart, and the worst part is, it's because of the humans that we are forced to stay down here. One look at us and we would be sent to a lab without a thought. I for one don't wish to be some idiot's guinea pig." He retorted pointing a thumb toward himself heatedly.

Renee's face became ashen with hurt. "But that's not true! Not all humans are like that! Give them a chance!" Raphael glared at her with skeptic disbelief. "Fat chance, lady. Besides how do we know we can trust you three?" Tears sprang to her eyes. Lolita jumped quickly to her defense, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You take that back! You jerk! If you didn't trust us then why help us in the first place?" Anger soared through him as he began to smart back at her. "Silence, my son." Splinter commanded. "Fighting gets us nowhere." Raphael crossed his arms and sat fuming with rage.

"You must understand, it's not that we don't appreciate the help of others but, if word got out that we existed down here…. All would be for not. For even though people like you would be quick to accept us and become our ally, there are those that would rather have us be gone. Among those are the nefarious Foot Soldiers. Which I have come to understand attacked you here under this very tunnel. My sons were quick to hide and aide you without a trace. But if they found out our true whereabouts we would be left in chaos." Splinter's saddened voice filtered through the room as the three friends listened in peril.

Renee and her friends looked at one another guiltily. Knowing full well they were playing with fire. Especially now that they were caught up in a new storm of war with their former master's enemies. Pleading eyes gazed back at her and Jason as Lolita silently willed them to keep from spilling their secret. Slight nods from both answered her as they sat in silence.

Raphael's rage could not be held in any longer. "And it was because of you guys, who led them here in the first place!" He accused pointing a finger at them. Renee looked back up at him with startled fear. Gasping in panic, she watched Jason jump up ready to fight. "You wanna fist in the mouth? Freak?" Donatello quickly came to their aide. Throwing his hands up between the two heated boys he halted them in panic. "But, Raph. Wait a minute. Like they just told us. They were being chased by them and they came down here to escape." Raphael glowered at them distrusting. "Okay, so why were they after you in the first place?" Lolita sat momentarily riled by his anger. "We had some disagreement with them. And let's just say we aren't exactly high on their list of favorites either." He glared back at her with puzzlement. "There's something fishy going on here that you're not telling us. So alright, lady. Spill it!"

Leonardo cast a hasty glance over at his bickering brother and the Japanese American girl. An inward guilt filled his thoughts as he remembered finding the Foot headband in Renee's bag. But even now as he gazed at the young auburn haired beauty. He knew his heart was smitten. How could such a sweet innocent angel, like Renee be tangled up with the lethargic, spineless Foot? Praying to himself that he was making the right decision, he spoke up. "Raph, will you knock it off already?" Raphael turned his heated gaze at his brother. "Stay out of this, Leo." His tone full of warning.

"Silence!" Splinter rasped sharply. The two boys stopped their fighting at once. Turning his attention back to the three friends, he stated softy. "I'm sure you had your reasons for being involved with the Foot." Jason shook his head with a sad smile. "More than you know." Feeling a dull pain in his leg as Lolita kicked him. He winced as she glared at him. Her eyes burned into his; as she gave him a "Shut up!" face. Renee nodded. "Please, you must trust us. We would never mislead you. We are thankful for your help. And we mean no harm among your family. I promise your secret is safe with us. Jason nodded beside her. "Yeah, so how about we just go our own separate ways and pretend like none of this ever happened. Deal?" Michelangelo gave a pout. "Ah, man do they have to leave master?" Splinter shook his head.

He breathed in deeply as his gaze fell upon the three human friends. "Yes, if that is your will then you may go. We cannot stop you from leaving. But please, allow my sons to take you back home safely. For the Foot will come back for you again, I am sure of it." Renee bit her lip nervously, casting a weary glance at Lolita. "Umm…. Listen. We are thankful for your help really and we appreciate it but I think we will be okay. Besides we're tougher than we look. Honest." Leonardo stood up quickly and shook his head. "No, we will take you up to the surface to make sure of your safety. Please allow us to do that at least." Renee felt her face heat up as he looked directly at her as he was saying this. Her heart pounded in her chest. Pleading for a means of escape from his loving gaze. "Unless you_ are_ trying to pull a fast one on us!" Raphael accused with a sneer. Lolita swung around and glared straight at his face. Pushing a finger at his chest, her eyes burned into his. "Whether you want to believe it or not, you resentful asshole, but we are outcasts too. Just because you look different, doesn't mean you are. We are alike in so many ways. Our world shuns us as well. Unlike you though; we have done some terrible things in our lifetime but we are trying to amend for our ways. Just like you; we want to help people whether they would accept us or not. We are all created the same way and we have the integrity to know what is right or wrong but we have to choose that right path. Even if it means we meet a few obstacles along the way, we must learn to bypass all that and make a new way for ourselves. Only then can we proceed." He stood in stunned silence as she turned and walked away.

Standing before their Master Splinter, she bowed respectively. "Please, forgive us sensei, for your wisdom is greatly appreciated. But I feel it would be best for us to leave alone. We do not wish to trouble you and longer with our burdens." He shook his head with a deep sigh. "Then go my young warriors." She bowed as she motioned for Jason and Renee. "Come on guys. Time to go." Grabbing their bags. They started to leave out the entrance. "Are you guys going to be alright?" Mike asked hurriedly. Lolita nodded with a saddened smile. "Yes, thank you."

Watching them leave out of the room, Raphael turned to face his master. "You're just going to let them leave just like that?" Splinter nodded. "Yes, my son. I sense those three carry a deeper burden then we all can know. They have a long path ahead of them that is yet to end. But I feel they must learn to take the right path for themselves alone. They seem to be full of trust and have gained a strong sense of virtue." Mike gave him puppy dog eyes as he pouted childishly. "All, man are we ever going to see them again?" Splinter nodded with a mysterious gaze. "Yes, my sons. I feel that somewhere along the way our paths will cross over theirs once more."

Leonardo watched hidden in the shadows, as the three friends fled through the night. Raw new emotions stirred within him as he ached watching the younger one. Her long cascades of auburn waves fell down her slender form as she fought to catch up with them. Remembering her sweet angelic face gazing back up at him, he inwardly smiled. Never had he ever felt so strong for someone before. Her sweet, gentle smile materialized in his thoughts as he secretly desired to kiss those pink hued lips. Shaking his head, with utter shamefulness, he chastised himself. "She would never feel the same for me." He thought sadly. But strangely enough his heart leaped for a moment. As he swore he saw her haunted sweet gaze fall on him as she turned to look over her shoulder. He couldn't believe his eyes. She smiled that gorgeous smile again and waved to him. Then she disappeared into the moonlight shadows of the night.

Raphael found himself restless and not able to sleep. The last two days have been a roller coaster of strange events. Despite his master's beliefs, he still didn't feel that they could trust the three humans. Something just wasn't right about their alibi. He knew for a fact that they were hiding something from them but what? Unlike his brothers who were too readily to accept them as friends, he still couldn't shake off the strange feeling of something wrong. And even worse he realized, Leo his oldest brother and their leader, had been acting strange all that night. He seemed distant and distracted, as if something was bothering him. But what could it be? He seemed overly content as he watched over the younger of the two girls. Ever since they rescued them from the Foot. He seemed so enthralled on that girl's safety. Sitting there beside her as she slept not leaving her side for a minute, despite his brothers' suggestions to sleep himself. Than a dangerous thought crossed his mind. "Damn it! That was it! Despite it all, his brother had fallen for her!" Shaking his head, he sighed heavily. "How dumb could his brother be? She was a human! And for all it was worth did he really think she would fall for him?" Racking his brain for reasons unknown he swept angrily out of his room. Deciding to blow off some steam he headed toward the living room to grab his trench coat off the coat rack. Planning on heading up, he walked past the old couch when suddenly something red caught the corner of his eye.

"Huh, what the hell?" he swore in a loud whisper. Grabbing the headband, hidden beneath one of the cushions, he shook his head in disbelief. There on the red material staring back at him was the symbol of a black snake wrapped around a foot. Reality hit hard. "Damn! 'Foot Soldiers!' Growing anger, pierced through his shaking core. "I knew it! Those traitors _were _hiding something from us!" Deciding to take matters into his own hands. He stuffed the headband into his pocket and grabbed his sais. "Time to find out what those guys are really about!" he declared rushing up to the city streets above.

Jason peered through the darkness, scanning over the vacant buildings of the abandoned neighborhood. "Man, I think we just came out to a dead end, guys. From the looks of it we are back where we started." Lolita couldn't believe their tough luck. "First we get caught and now this?!" Sighing deeply, she pulled her duffle bag over her shoulder. Dread filled Renee's face beside her as she recognized the tall abandoned warehouse to their right. Quickly noticing the group of black attired ninja quickly loading up a van with newly stolen cargo; Renee cringed. "How are we going to get past them?" Jason growled. "Yeah, definitely don't want to get caught a second time. I for one don't want to face Shredder. He'll do more than force marriage upon us." Renee eyed him warily. Her heart beat paced wildly in her chest. "Can our night get any worse?" she declared. Lolita jumped in haste quickly grabbing both of them and pulling them into a hidden alley. "I can't believe we got lost." She muttered. Jason shrugged his shoulders. "How was I supposed to know I took us the wrong way?" Renee bit her lip nervously. "Maybe we should have let the turtles help us."

Jason eyed her wildly. "Yeah, right! Those mutant freaks? Some help they turned out to be. They didn't even want to trust us!" Renee whirled around on him with a hiss. "They are not freaks! Besides they seemed friendly enough." Jason's face broke out in a mock titter. "Yeah, to you maybe. I swear their so called leader was in love with you." Renee's face became pale as she became speechless. "That's not true he was just being…" she began. But suddenly they both gasped as they heard a thud behind them. Trashcans scattered nosily around them as a dark tall shadow fell before them. "So, this was your big secret, hey guys?" Raphael smirked as he glared dangerously at them. "What are you talking about? Why did you follow us?" Lolita demanded. Holding up the Foot headband, he shook his head smiling venomously. "But I gotta hand it to ya, you weren't easy to figure out."

Renee stared at him with shock. "You really don't think we were trying to mislead you?" Raphael stood folding his arms. Cocking his head, his response burned her to the core. "Traitors aren't to be trusted. And to think, Leo was starting to fall for you. Poor guy just can't get a break." Tears sprung to her eyes, "But we're not traitors," she whispered, "You just don't understand." Jason lashed out at him with anger. "Come on you, freak! This ends now!" Lolita screamed in surprise. "No, you two stop this at once!" Raphael barred his Sais. "Who you calling a freak? You backstabbing traitor." The two boys lunged at one another in a whirl of madness.

Echoing of voices, rang off the buildings walls as two dark shadows eliminated from the street lamps. Two pairs of black beady eyes glowed through the night. Snorting and laughter hung in the air as Bebop and Rock steady appeared from the darkness. "Lookie what we got here!" Bebop stated. Booming and cackling, Rocky steady lowered his purple sunglasses and stared at the sparring pair. "Well if it isn't our lucky day after all." Renee and Lolita gasped in fright. "Yo, ladies, da how's it going?" Bebop laughed as he held a laser gun pointed at them. Putting their hands up, Lolita looked back at the now paralyzed Jason and Raphael. "Care to explain this one?" Raphael asked heatedly. Jason glared at him angrily. "Alright, you's da better come with us, nice and easy like." Rock steady stated as they forced their hostages inside the warehouse.

A howl of rage filled the large warehouse as Shredder went off on the three escapees. "You have defiled me! Do you not understand the dishonor that you have brought to our family?" His obsidian eyes burned like hot coals as he approached his daughter. "Do you dare to disobey me? I am your master! I gave you power, strength, wealth. What more could you ask of me?" She glared at him with hatred. "You have failed being a true father." Her cry of pain filled the air as his hand came flying across her face. Renee let out a terrified scream. "You disgusting man, how could you?" Fighting against her guards, she pulled to get free but to no avail. Shredder glowered at her with a hint of a smile. "Do you not realize that I am your master who by all terms given to all who belong to the Foot must abide? By becoming one of my soldiers, you have sworn your loyalty to me. And all who defy me in such matters shall pay the price." Jason struggled to break free as rage filled him. "You rotting bastard! You're the reason mom died. You killed her! All for the sake of losing you're so called precious family!" Shredder riled in anguish. "She failed to show me alliance and has defied me in her forbiddance and thus had to be taken care of." Jason snarled with wrathful hate. "You are nothing more than a worthless criminal, brainwashing poor innocent lives to do your bidding. How many more lives must it take to make you happy?" Shredder's eyes lit up with sparks of fire. "Silence!" he howled. Pure evil surged through his blood as he quickly acknowledged his cohorts. "Bebop, Rock Steady, you numbskull barbarians! Take this three traitors to my dungeon room at once." Cries of terror filled the room as the three friends were grabbed and dragged away. "I will deal with you all shortly."

Struggling to break free, the three comrades screamed and raged with anger. "Let us go you freaks!" Renee screamed as she bit and clawed Bebop as he forced her into the barred prison. "Da hey! That hurt's!" he yelped as she bit down on his hand. But to her dismay, he threw her to the cell with inhuman strength. "Da's you can stay in there till the boss is ready for ya's." Rocky Steady snorted. Looking up at them, she sneered in disgust. "What are you going to do with Lolita and Jason?" The two mutant freaks laughed disheartened as the other two friends struggled in their grasps. "That's for the Shredder to decide for himself. Just don't plan on a happy reunion any time soon, though." Bebop cackled as he locked the cell door. Renee looked out desperately shaking the bars. "You bastards!" she riled in rage. Watching with helplessness as her two friends were dragged away into the darkness.

Uncontrolled rage filled tears fell from her eyes as she punched a fist in the air. Feeling her legs give out from beneath her, she slid to the floor in a heap. Sobbing and shaking, she felt helpless and trapped. Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to scream. Coming out from the shadows of the cell room a dark figure stepped out into the light. "Who?" she managed to gasp.

Raphael cast a resentful glare at her, as he stood with mild annoyance. "Okay, Renee fess up. What the hell is going on here?" She stared back at him wide eyed, momentarily speechless. Scrambling to her feet quickly, she shook her head with fear. "Please, don't be mad at me. We tried to make you understand but you wouldn't listen." Folding his arms, he cocked a brow at her with a roll of his eyes. "I'm listening now. Since apparently I got all the time in the world to hear it." He mocked.

Lowering her eyes with remorse, she began. "We weren't trying to pull a fast one on you and your brothers. In fact we weren't expecting to be rescued in the first place." He narrowed his gaze at her. "So why were the Foot after their own? Doesn't exactly make much since to me." Again, she looked away painstakingly as regret filtered across her face. "We were trying to escape. Yes, my friends and I are full-fledged members of the Foot. We didn't know how to tell you after we heard your Master's story of your origins." Raphael gave a distrusting nod. "And so you decide to play dumb with us instead?" She looked up at him with heated retaliation. "That's not fair!" She wailed pointing a finger at him. "You don't know what it's like here! It's not like Jason and Lolita had a choice! And the only reason I belong to the Clan is for their sakes! They took me in as a friend when they could have just took my life instead. They aren't like their father! They want to help people and live freely!" Raphael's eyes grew wide with surprise. Realizing she had said too much, she covered her mouth with fear. "Father? Just who the heck are you guys anyhow?" he demanded. Renee lowered her gaze as she spoke softly.

"Jason and Lolita have no choice, they were brought up on the ways and teaching of our master, Oruku Suki. Lolita was brought into this life as a baby and was raised to be a perfect ninja. Jason her step-brother was later forced to join as he too became part of Oruku's so called family. Despite knowing the truth of their pasts. I swore as a close friend, I would remain here with them and keep their secret." Raphael's face filled with astonishment and horror. "The Shredder kids?" Renee bit her lip nervously as she reluctantly nodded. He couldn't believe his ears. "So, all along we had our arched enemy's family right under our roof?" Shaking his head with resurfacing anger. He balled his fists and punched at the wall with maddening force.

Renee shrieked in response as she quickly backed away from him. "Raphael, please." She begged. "It's not like that at all. They had no choice. Don't you see that?" Pain ripped through him as he spun around to face her. "So, why the big confession now? Did your trap go according to plan? So like is this some big fake show that I'm supposed to fall for? Let me guess, it was organized all along, right? Have the Foot follow you to our home, so you could pretend to gain our trust. So that in the end one of us would get caught?" Hurtful tears sprung to her eyes as she shook her head helplessly.

Glaring at him through angered tears, she whispered softly, "It's like trying to talk to a brick wall with you." Ignoring his teetering sneer, she walked back over to the bars that concealed them. Folding her arms in aggravation and staring out at the rest of the prison room, she sobbed helplessly.

Suddenly Renee heard footsteps coming into the room as two hulking beast sized figures appeared. Bebop and Rock Steady stopped outside their door, jangling keys into the lock. It clicked open as the door slid open. "Da, hey! Gorgeous!" Rock Steady replied eyeing her with appreciation. Stepping back, she eyed them warily. "What do you two want?" she asked with disgust. "Well, we were getting kinda bored just guarding the place, and we thought that we could have a little fun." Bebop declared smiling sickly. "Yeah, some real fun! Besides, since you aren't being very obedient with da boss's wishes. We figure we could change your mind quite willingly." Rocky Steady declared. "Especially when we get our way with you first. But only you're going to wish you would have chosen Jason instead." Renee's eyes lit up like fire as she realized their intentions. "You disgusting freaks, don't even touch me!" she shrieked.

Grabbing her unwillingly, they began to drag her from the cell. "Hey, you lowlife scum!" Raphael snarled from behind them. "You leave her alone!" Diving toward the two mutant freaks, they yelled in surprise. "Da, hey!" Bebop yelped as he was knocked to the ground. Renee glanced up at him with surprise. But then she watched him make quick work of the two cohorts as he fought them effortlessly. Both laid on the floor, knocked out cold. Bending down to grab the ring of keys from Rock Steady's belt he hurried over to a lock box and retrieve his Sais.

Renee's heart pounded in her chest as they became eye to eye. "If you say that your friends are the Shredder's kids then they are in trouble." He warned softly. Renee nodded. "Will you please, stay to help them?" she asked. His face cringed in disbelief but then seeing her fear filled eyes, he sighed hopelessly. "Fine, but you better be telling me the truth, this time." He threatened as she smiled happily.

Following him into the warehouse, they crept silently around a bunch of wooden crates as they heard familiar voices. "You are my children! I have every right to make the decisions I set for you. And as your father I expect you to obey them!" Shredder riled. Glaring at his step-son, his eyes burned with rage. "I expected one simple request from you and nothing more! I have raised you as my own son, providing you with everything you could dream possible but yet you still decide to defy me!" Jason strangled from the restraints of his chains. "Your ideas of family, are nothing more than a sick, ruthless, joke! Stealing and killing is your idea of justice? That is how you plan on providing for a so called family? All you are is a sinister power hungry madman. Don't think this can go on forever!" Shredder sneered with outrage.

His voice seeped with venom as he peered down at Jason. "Do not spite, me boy! You remind me of your disobedient mother. Despite my efforts to persuade her she would not listen as well. Clearly she defied me as well and she paid the price. I should had been rid of you when I had that chance. But no, part of me felt that I could make you just like me. As my second in command yet you disappointed me soon after. You would have had nothing without me! Do you understand me? Nothing! But do you show gratitude for any of it? No!" Jason shook with rage. "You tried to poison our minds with sinful ideas of power and fortune. All for what? Living the life of crime as your servants. You didn't even raise us as your children. We were robbed of our childhood! Not only that you took away my mother as well. That day when you ended her life just because she threatened to leak out your secret organization!" Shredder snarled with hatred. "She was a traitor and so are you!" He threw his hand back ready to strike.

Renee's scream of terror filled the air. "Shredder, don't!" Raphael jumped beside her with surprise. "Wha?" Before he could stop her, she ran out from her hiding spot. Grabbing Shredder's arm. She pulled back on him preventing him from hitting Jason. He howled as he roughly knocked her to the floor. "How did you escape?" he rasped. Scrambling to get away, she scratched at the floor as she tried to move away. Lolita and Jason both gasped with fear as they fought to free themselves from their chains. "Leave her alone!" Lolita demanded as she pulled and yanked at her metal restraints.

Shredder's head flew back as he clenched his fist. "Enough of this! You will pay for your treachery. Now you can watch as your friend pays for it with her life!" Renee's hand flew to her face to shield herself as he swept a spiked fist toward her. "No!" her friends cried in sheer panic. Suddenly a loud yell filled the room. "Yaaaa!" Raphael flew through the air and landed between the Shredder and Renee. The clang of metal echoed as his sais met the spiked claws of the evil overlord's gloved hand. "You have to get through me first, Shred head!" Raphael hissed. Shredder snarled with resentment. "What?! These traitors are in league with you freaks of nature?!" Raphael growled with anger. "This ends here, Shredder." With a loud cry of fury, the two rivaled off into a fight to the death. Clanging of Raphael's Sais were heard as he expertly dodged the Foot's leader. "You will die!" Shredder declared lunging forth.

Renee watched frozen in horror. Watching the two rivals fight it off relentlessly, she gasped with terror. "Renee, get the keys!" Jason yelled at her. Motioning toward the two guards that stood by the door. They stood by motionlessly, waiting for their orders from their master. Mocking laughter reverted from the taller black suited male. Holding up a metal key chain, they rattled in his hand. "Looking for these?" he mocked. She reached for them but he quickly pulled them away, laughing. "What's wrong, little miss goody two shoes? Are we not playing fair with you?" The younger of the two taunted, smiling at her steaming face. "Give them to me!" she demanded. Both stood folding their arms. "Sorry, honey but we don't work with traitors!" Renee scowled ready to remark back when suddenly they both let out a cry of alarm as the double doors burst open behind them.

Sprawling to the floor, the Foot soldiers were crushed under the weight of the protruding figures that fought themselves through. "Cowabunga!" Mike laughed, his nunchuks flying. "It's party time!" Behind him the other three turtles emerged as they broke apart heading for the rest of the Foot Soldiers that seemed to suddenly appear. Shredder's howl of fury filled the room. "Foot attack!"

The room seemed to spin out of control as the turtles and the Foot sprang into action. Jason and Lolita momentarily forgotten as Renee rushed over to the fallen Foot soldiers. "Renee, quick the keys!" Lolita demanded. Renee nodded as she quickly retrieve them from the soldier's belt and unlocked their shackles. Once freed, they sprang into action. "We have to help them!" Renee pleaded. Her friends nodded. "Come on." Jason replied motioning them to join the fighting,

Donatello and Michelangelo found themselves caught up in a circle of soldiers. "Hmm… so who wants to play Duck, Duck, Goose?" Mike asked with a laugh. The Foot stood around them waiting to strike. Walking around the circle slowly, Mike acted dumbfounded. "Umm… let's see… duck, duck…" he began. "Goose!" Donatello yelled as he tripped an unsuspecting Foot off his feet and created an opening. Using his Bo staff as a shield, Don clanked it against the other staff using Foot. "I guess they never played." Mike laughed with hysterics as he drudged into a group of soldiers.

Meanwhile, Raphael was still battling for his life. "Uh, guys! A little help here?" he called over to his comrades. Dodging yet another spiked covered hand. He plunged to the side, holding up his Sais to protect his face. The Shredder snarled as he reached back and grabbed a sharp javelin off a nearby wall. "I will make you into a skewered heap, you reptilian beast!" Suddenly a throwing star pierced the Shredder's hand. He growled in pain as he grab his blood covered hand allowing the javelin to drop to the floor with a clink. "Who would dare?" he raged. Lolita stood her ground before him. Her eyes a blaze of endless fire. "You've have gone far enough, _father." _She stated the last word hatefully. "My own child, to think that you, my own flesh and blood would turn on me." He stated dangerously. "That's right, you have shown your true hate filled intentions. Your heart is not pure but black with hatred for those around you. How could you ever claim yourself to be a true father when you cannot even love yourself? You never wanted me, for I was a mistake. The love you felt for my mother was never truly returned, and I was created from a force against her will that my mother had to undertake. You killed the man that truly loved her for your own sick desire. So how can I call that man, that murderer?! My true father?"

"You are nothing more than, a worthless burden to me!" He stated his voice thick with resentment. With a cry of outrage he grabbed his javelin and plunged toward her. "No!" A yell of anger filled the room as Jason dove after him. "You worthless bastard!" he swore as he lunged in front of Shredder. The startled ninja master let out a snarl of rage and pain as he fell backward. Hearing a loud shrill crack of glass, Shredder lost his footing as he flew into the large window paned wall of the warehouse training room. Splinters of sharp glass shattered to the floor as the Shredder's shrill cry of alarm echoed in the air. His screams rang out as his body plunged to the cemented ground below. Lolita and Renee rushed over and looked out with amazement. The outside air remained deathly silent as they scanned the darkness for the Foot's master. "Is he… gone?" Renee breathed. Lolita nodded with relief. Jason rushed up to them hugging them both tightly.

Suddenly through the group of fighting rivals, Leonardo managed to break away. Rushing up to the broken window, he looked back at them with surprise. "Are you all alright?" he asked. Lolita nodded. "Yes, I think it's finally over." Jason pointed over at the rest of the battling ninjas. "Yeah, but did anyone tell them that?" he laughed halfheartedly. "Will it ever end?" Renee asked with a shake of her head.

The evening was filled with an atmosphere of shrouded mystery as tales of old unfolded. The three human friends and their new turtle allies all sat around the small living room. A soft warmth fell over the group as Renee and Lolita both wrapped in blankets listened intently to the raspy aged voice of the aging rat. "And I was left alone. My family taken away from him by Orku Suki himself." Lolita's face filled with pain and sorrow as tears welded up in the corner of her eyes. "My mother loved your master." She whispered softly as her gaze fell. Splinter nodded. "Tan Shin's love was only for Hamato." Again Lolita sobbed trying to hold back the tears. She chocked as she cried softly. Getting up quickly from the circle of friends, she hurried off. "Excuse me!" she sobbed as she pushed past startled turtles. Renee glanced warily at the group of friends. "Um... Maybe I should go talk to her." Getting up she hurried after Lolita.

Renee followed through the damp tunnels splashing through the cold water as a dark cold haziness filled the sewers. Her heart thundered against her chest as she worriedly searched for her friend. "Lolita!" she called her voice echoing from the walls. "Lolita!" Finally to her relief she heard sobbing coming from around the corner. Spying Lolita sitting in a high tunnel opening, Renee called out to her. Lolita looked back down at her, her face tearstained and her eyes were bloodshot from worn out crying. "I'm a mistake…" she sobbed looking down at her hands. Renee gazed at her with puzzlement. "Why do you say that?" Her friend shook her head sadly. "I'm the creation of a heartless monster. Not only is he a murderer, he forced my mother to love him. But was I created with love? No, I was created from hate and weakness. I should never have been born!" Tears welled up in Renee's eyes. "Lolita, that's not true. You're stronger than that. I'm sure your mother loved you despite it all. _You_ were her daughter."

Lolita smiled bitterly as she laughed mockingly. "Yeah, right, was I received happily with open arms? _**Damn it**_, I was barely even born before she died having me. I didn't even get to know what love really felt like. To be held and wanted in my mother's warm arms. No, instead I was called a nuisance and made to be nothing more than an emotionless pawn for my so called father's will. His '_family'_, he called it. Ha! Some family." Turning to Renee with heart wrenched pain, she shook her head sadly. "And look at me, I'm no better than he was."

Renee felt herself fall apart, as she heard her friend's fragile words. "But that's not true." She whispered softly. Lolita again smirked with disbelief. "Sure it is. I'm the Shredder's daughter remember?" Jumping with surprise, Renee heard the sound of splashing as Raphael's voice boomed from behind her. "So you're just going to let yourself believe that?" he snorted. Lolita looked up at him with surprise.

"What do you know? Besides aren't you the one that didn't trust us?" Lolita asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "We all make mistakes now and then. So sue me, just call it my turtle instincts giving in." Renee tried not to smile at his blunt response. "Besides you three proved yourselves to be nothing more than defenseless innocent friends who wound up on the wrong side of the tracks. Like your friend here, is trying to say. Despite your upbringing into this wild mess of a world, you are still a strong willed independent who should be able to take control of her own life." Lolita sighed glancing at first Renee then back to him. "But it's just not that easy." He cocked his head throwing out his hands in exasperation. "Of course it's not. That's life, babe. But we got to make the most of it. Hear what I'm saying?"

Renee nodded reaching for her friend's hand. Squeezing it tightly, she looked up at her with willing eyes. "He's right. We have a chance to make things right for ourselves. And forget about your so called father. "You have me and Jason now. _**We**_ are your family." Lolita nodded through tears as she bent to hug her. Raphael rolled his eyes with an annoyed humph. "Geesh, enough of the hallmark stuff already. Let's just get back to the others. They're waiting, worried sick about you two."

The news blared from the old television set as the turtles and their human friends sat around watching with anticipation. "So, it goes without saying. Despite their effort, police are having a harder time keeping punks off the streets as crime waves continue to climb. Rare glimpses from witness's lead to wild goose chases. Supposedly young teenagers are the cause of the problems. But yet no real descriptions are available because they victims are already victimized before it's too late." The young reporter declared. Blaring of sirens wailed from behind her as two cop cars stood in the distance in front of a familiar neighborhood. Then the camera angled back to the reporter a she turned her focus on a young man in uniform. "I have with me NYPD's finest. Officer Marston can you tell me anything else that you may have found out about who is behind all these crimes?" The gorgeous maculate, chocolate eyed detective nodded. "Well, all we can confirm is that the crimes are being committed by a band of young teenagers. We think that they may be working with a much larger group of criminals. But no evidence has been found yet to prove this." She nodded. "But what about the uprising from the citizens of New York? Is there no hope for them?" The officer shook his head. "We have everything under control, the common folk have no reason to fear. We will catch these petty criminals in their own act." Turning back to the camera, the reporter replied, "So there you have it folks, under heavy surveillance our streets remain to be watched. But be careful out there until then! Your news reporter, Lindsay Oliver. Channel 3 news."

Renee stared at the screen in shocked horror. Flashbacks of that dreadful night lingered in her mind. "She knew me!" she silently cried with surprise. "Lindsay Oliver… she faintly heard the young girl plead, "Best friends… high school…" Renee shook her head with mixed emotion. Her memories clouded over in mystery. "Why couldn't she remember who she was? So much happened over those days of years past. Then her heart caved as she silently felt guilty for the young reporter's fate. "Why? Why did we have to treat her that way? Fighting for her life only to end up thrown into the sewers and cling for life? Please, let her be alright." She silently prayed. Forcing the thought deep down into her troubled abyss of memories, she willed herself to think of the present situation that her friends were now thrown into to.

Donatello clicked the television to a prime time sitcom comedy, as the group barely noticed talking animatedly among themselves. "Well, the crime spree situation should be calming a bit down now that the Shredder is defeated." Leonardo declared. Lolita eyed him warily with a hidden shake of her head. "Not so sure about that." She whispered softly under her breath. Jason noticed her worried facial expression and sat next to her. "We should be happy, celebrating. We're free." He exclaimed with a smile. She slowly nodded trying to ignore the nagging threats that charged through her brain. "Yeah", she finally breathed. "We are free. But what are we going to do now?" Renee glanced over at her two friends with contempt. "Didn't we say if we put our heads together and stayed as a team we can accomplish anything together, right? So let's do just that. We are the closest thing to a family we have. Let's not let go of it." Jason squeezed her hand affectionately. "Your right, Renee." Looking back at his sister, he asked. "So what do you say?" A slow smile crept upon her lips as she shrugged. "Oh, hell. Why not?" Giving each other fist bumps, they laughed joyfully.

Gazing at them with deep happiness, Splinter breathed in deeply, his raspy aging voice filled the air. "I believe that as your path crosses on your quest to gain your desired goals, you shall find happiness among yourselves. For you all have true hearts of strong warriors that no one will be able to sever as long as you all remain close together." The three friends nodded. "Yeah, you guys know how to party!" Mike declared with a laugh. Donatello shook his head with annoyance. "What my featherbrained bro here, is trying to say is that, you guys proved without a doubt that you have a valuable friendship that will help you get through. It takes teamwork to achieve many things. Believe me if we lost one of our brothers, I don't think we could survive."

Raphael smirked glancing at Mike beside him. "Yeah, but maybe we could at least make it without this numbskull around." He stated as he pulled on the back of Michelangelo's mask's strings. "Hey, that's not funny!" Mike pouted with a frown. Splinter sighed, putting his hand into his hand. "No one's perfect!" Jason declared, shrugging with laughter, beside him.

Later that evening, Renee bored and restless got up from the couch. The turtles and her friends all looked up at her. "Sorry guys, just need to get some fresh air", she called over the blare of the television. Raphael threw up a hand with a wordless wave. Reaching for more popcorn, Mike shoved it in his mouth, "Humph... More….for… me!" he mumbled between mouthfuls. Glancing up at the spider webbed and dust covered old grandfather clock, Jason noticed the time. "Getting kinda late to head outside, isn't it?" he asked concerned. Renee shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be alright." She stated bravely. Coming out of Splinter's room, carrying a teapot. Leonardo stopped in his tracks and looked over at her with surprise.

"Where you going?" Leonardo asked concern scattered across his face. Renee, shook her head sheepishly. "Just wanted to get some fresh air." His eyes directed over to the clock. "Wow, at this late hour? It's going on midnight. Are you sure you really want to head up?" She nodded wearily. Begging, to gain a few minutes of freedom. Glancing over at the rest of the group deeply enthralled with a crime show. He shrugged. "Give me a minute and I'll head up with you." he stated as he headed toward their ram shacked kitchen. Her ears burned with surprise as she stood hopelessly. Rubbing her arms, her eyes jetted over to the kitchen nervously.

Finally he emerged, with a smile on his face. Grabbing a trench coat from a nearby coat rack, he threw it on. "Hey, guys! We're heading up for a few." Raphael barely called over his shoulder. "Later." Lolita looked up with a frown. "Be careful up there." She warned. Renee nodded glancing over at Leo. "You really don't have to go if you don't want to." She stated quickly. He shook his head, handing her an oversized sweatshirt. "It might be cold outside." He stated warmly. Her heart hammered in her chest as she began to get second thoughts. "Umm… She glanced around the group fretfully. "Jason… I…" she called. But suddenly she heard the annoyed groans of the others as popcorn sprayed all over the floor. "Nice going! Blockhead!" Raphael mocked as Donatello kneeled, shaking his head, picking up the bowl off the floor. "Hey, I was reaching for more popcorn!" Mike declared in defense. Jumping up from the couch, Jason began to head for the kitchen. "Don't worry guys! I'll make some more!" Suddenly as if realizing Renee and Leo still standing in the entrance. He stopped in his tracks. "What? Did you need something, Renee?" She glanced at him warily. Tossing her hands up in the air, she shrugged. "Oh, um… nothing to worry to about." He nodded as his words drowned out from the TV. "Have fun!" She shook her head, her face heating up. "Yea, I'll be sure to do just that!"

Heavy fog swirled around Renee's shaking legs as she watched nervously; Leonardo replace the man- hole cover. It made a soft metallic clink in the still of the night. Taking in a deep breathe of crisp, cold air, she sighed relishing it in. Soft light eliminated from the overhead street lamp, casting upon Renee's nervous pale face. Her hazel eyes wide with wonderment.

Leonardo walked up beside her and smiled. "So where would you like to go?" Casting a shy full glance at him, she shrugged. "Just wanted to get out and enjoy the evening." He nodded. Throwing a fedora hat on his head, matching his trench coat, she couldn't help but smile. He looked like he just walked out of an old gangster movie set. Looking down at her own attire, the raggedy oversized sweatshirt and ripped jeans, she giggled to herself. "What a pair, we must look like." She joked. His smile matched hers. But her breath caught in her throat as his memorized gaze locked with her own. "You couldn't look lovelier tonight." He stated softly. Her cheeks became rosy as she stood, a loss for words. As if sensing her discomfort, he looked away quickly as he scanned the empty city streets. "Hey, there's a park nearby, we could go to if you'd like." She could only nod as he took her hand and led her off into the shadows.

The leaves began to rustle as a gentle breeze blew through the trees that surrounded the small playground. Sitting atop an old spider web climbing apparatus, Renee sat beside Leonardo. Looking up at the bright star glittered sky, she lost herself in wonder. "What a view!" she whispered in awe. Feeling him rustle beside her, she heard Leo's soft voice in her ear. "Most stunning sight I ever had the fortune of seeing before." Turning to answer him, again she was stunned to meet his warm gaze. Her heart pounded in her chest as she began to inch herself back. "Well, I guess we better head back soon. I'm sure the others are worried about us by now." She stated quickly. Noticing the deep regret that shadowed his once bright eyes, she felt a twinge of guilt. "If you're ready to leave…" he began.

Renee suddenly shook her head as she slowly smiled back at him. Her stomach filled with butterflies as she found herself doing something she would never had dared herself before. Slowly reaching over to him, she fought back her fear. His face filled with surprise as he weakly threw his hands up in protest. Gently she pulled his hands down and inched closer bringing her face to his, she closed her eyes as she felt her inner feelings take over. Hearing his soft gasp of alarm, it secretly pleased her as she lightly pressed her lips to his.

Pulling back, she felt her face heat up but a rush of relief filled her as she stared bravely back at him. Warm dark brown, glittered in the moonlight as he gazed at her in wonder. "Renee…" he breathed. Pulling herself back up beside him, she whispered softly. "Thank you, Leonardo. Not only did you save my life, you taught me to care about myself once again. Because of you and your brothers, you gave my friends and myself a meaning to go on." Looking up at the star lit sky, she nodded as she continued. "And for you to show me that despite who I am. Where I can from. What type of lifestyle I lived? You still accepted me."

Grabbing her hand and squeezing it affectionately, Leonardo looked down at her with admiration. "But, I could be saying the same about you. Instead of thinking of me as some type of freak, you instead show me affection and acceptance. I never dreamed of finding someone who could be capable of showing those strong feelings as I have for them." His heart soared with happiness as he smiled astonished beside her.

Feeling lightheaded and amazed, Renee shivered with unknown mysterious forces. Despite what he was saying could be true. A part of her didn't care about any of that. Deep down beneath the surface, this turtle possessed a human heart. And to her there was an amazing almost magical sense to all of it. He cared for her like no other person ever had. Great pride and admiration flooded through his entire being for her alone. And in some hidden away part of herself, she felt a since of freedom. That her worst nightmares could be erased. That someone like him could cross her path. Regardless all she had been through and their obvious differences; she found that she could share the same feelings he had now exposed to her. In some strange, mysterious miracle, she was falling in love with him.

Silently they began to climb back down. Jumping down from the bars Renee fell into his arms in a whoosh as he caught her. Her soft giggling flitted through the air as she motioned him to come with her. Following her over to an old swing set, Leonardo came up behind Renee as she grabbed one of the chained seats. Letting her feet dangle down upon the wood chips, she pushed herself off relishing in the cool night air. Her long hair fluttered behind her as she felt herself freefalling back and forth. Gently pushing her, Leonardo smiled as he too, let the small innocent moment fill him with happiness. Losing themselves in the vast universe of the unknown as the night enveloped them into its whirling darkness.

Sloshing of water splashed around their ankles as they made their way through the twisting curves of the underground tunnels. Hand in hand Renee and Leonardo snuck quietly through the battered wooden door. It creaked softly letting out a soft illumination of light from a nearby lamp seep through the darkness. The repetitive tick of the grandfather clock was a sad reminder that the night had grown extremely late. Peeking over the back of the couch, Renee couldn't help but giggle. Covering her mouth with her hand, she shook her head in hysterics as her eyes glowed with mischief. Pointing to the pile of pillows and a half fallen quilt on the couch she glanced over her shoulder at Leonardo. He too, was grinning with surprise.

Laying against the torn, ragged couch cushions, stretched out and snoring loudly was Raphael. His arm hung loosely to the floor as the TV remote control was barely held in his hand. The television reflected back its white snowy screen illuminating his face. Leo walked over, bent and clicked the power button watching as it shut off. Renee, reached over to pull the battered quilt back over him when she gasped with surprise. Snuggled against his chest, Lolita's raven black hair sprayed around her as she mumbled inaudibly. Raphael's free arm wrapped tightly around her as she sighed and fell deeper into a sound sleep. Renee couldn't help but sigh in helplessness as she tugged the quilt up around their sleeping forms and backed away staring at them in wondered peril.

"They look comfortable." Leonardo stated softly nodding in his astonished thoughts. Renee nodded beside him. "Yeah, but just wait until they wake up in the morning." Shaking her head, she sighed. "Boy, are the others gonna dog on them tomorrow." Leo smiled. "Then should we wake them?" Renee turned to him with a wicked grin. "Yeah, right! Are you nuts?" He shrugged helplessly. Renee wagged a finger at him with a gleam in her eyes. "Never wake a sleeping dragon." She stated playfully. His gentle laugh filled her with sweet warmth. As he nodded. Turning to head to their own beds, Leonardo gazed back at Renee. Her gaze met his as she smiled. Taking her hand in his, he kissed it softly. His lips feathered over her tingling fingers. "Sleep, well, my sleeping beauty." He breathed softly as he left her in blissful silence. Sighing in bedazzled peril, she smiled as she slipped under her covers and drifted off to sleep into a deep abyss of warmth and belonging.

A loud whistle filled the morning air as laughter rumble through the living room. Hearing a click of a lamp, the soft hue of the light shined into Raphael's eyes. Painstakingly rubbing them with his free hand he struggled to wake up. "Wha…" he answered groggily. Feeling the gentle weight against his chest suddenly lift off, he looked up to come face to face with Lolita. Her long raven black hair tangled around her in disarray. Her long fingers gently rubbed down his chest as she scrambled to her knees. A sharp intake of breathe seeped out from beneath him as her soft body momentarily brushed against his. Sending spiraling tingles of mixed panic and pleasure through his nerve endings. Pushing himself backward, he slid his tangled legs from her own as she they both sat in stunned silence. Staring upon one another; both lost in confusion and distortion.

"Wow, Raph. I'm guessing you two slept well last night." Donatello bellowed, holding his hand to his chest in deep laughter. Michelangelo hooted with hysterics. "Talk about a wild night!" Raphael glared up at them with anger. "Shut it! You two!" Lolita momentarily stunned, shrank back in mortal embarrassment. Her face a bright red, she caught Renee's eyes and silently pleaded for mercy. Her friend just shrugged. "Cold night?" she teased. Lolita's eyes burned with obsidian fire as she threw a pillow at her. Dodging it, Renee shrieked with uncontrolled giggles. Raphael glared back up at his still laughing brothers. "So what? We stayed up late watching a movie." Michelangelo shook his head grinning wildly. "Must have been a real snoozer." Renee couldn't help but laugh. Jason laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm telling you guys. What is it, that you turtles have that I don't have?" Donatello shrugged with mocked seriousness. "A shell?" The room burst into laughter.

A defiant nod befell the elder Foot Instructor as he fanned out the yellowing pages of an ancient letter. Hidden away in a remote trunk among his recently deceased Master's belongings he found the hand written wishes that he prepared for incident of death that may have befall him. Scanning the orders of which he must then abide, his eyes grew strangely dark. Laughing to himself, Tat Su hurriedly rolled away the document and stowed back away from wondering eyes. Leaving with a newfound since of reason, he rushed off to prepare the Foot for their next mission.

Darkness swirled around the bystanders along the black Hudson River. The waves crashed against the shifting sand of the shadowed beach shore. Carrying the remains of their Master Shredder; the Foot Soldiers followed in a uniformed line as they allowed his lifeless body to be carried away into the dark abyss of the rivers' current. TatSu watched in solemn silence as he bent to his knees, his Master's Katana in his hands. "We will not fail you Master Shredder.", he responded as he bowed to the water and released the sword into its murky depths. The Foot watched behind him as they silently nodded in loss.

Back at the warehouse, the Foot Clan- united once more; stood awaiting their new orders. "Our Master gone…" TatSu stated bitterly. "But Tat Su now leads." He scanned the room with satisfaction as the soldiers nodded and took to the knee. "But, Master…" Bebop and Rocky Steady replied blithering. "Da, ain't the boss's daughter now in command?" TatSu spun around quickly as he faced the two mutant freaks. "Why you believe this to be true?" he spat. "Duh, that was the news da boss said to us before." Rocky Steady snorted. "Da Yea's da Shredder said to follow Lolita if he would die or somethin'" Bebop stated scratching his head.

TatSu growled. "Yes, that is true. That is why we must retrieve back Lolita. But she is but a woman and she cannot lead alone. She does not possess that power. So that is why I, Tat Su must take her as wife." The Foot fell in hushed whispers as the news hit them. A growl of anger filled the room as they fell into complete silent submission. "Foot Soldiers. Find her! Bring her back to me at once!" TaSu ordered harshly.

Splashing of puddles echoed through the hollow tunnels as Lolita followed after Raphael hurriedly. "Can you at least slow down?" She declared as she fought to keep her footing. Sighing in annoyance Raphael stopped in mid stride. "Quit your complaining already, will ya? Besides you didn't have to offer to come with me. It was my turn for our pizza run anyhow." Lolita shook her head with disbelief. "I wanted to get some fresh air. And I know you guys are just too overprotective to just let us go up on our own now." He cocked his head with a sigh. "Can you honestly blame us? I mean come on it's not like the Foot weren't just after us and all or anything." he replied sarcastically. She shot him a menacing glare. "So even after all we been through together, you still can't trust us. Is that it?" Instead of answering her, he threw his hands up in aggravation. "Geesh." He answered as he began heading toward the exit. "It's nothing like that. Besides now that asshole Shredder is good and gone from our lives. We shouldn't have to worry much now." Lolita fumed behind him as hurtful anger filtered across her eyes. "So is it because you don't trust his daughter?" she whispered bitterly.

Raphael stopped erupted in his tracks as hot pain seared through him. Spinning around, he faced her in loss as anger and hurt filled his eyes. "Now, you _**listen**_ to me, babe. I don't give a _**damn**_ who's kid you belonged to. Do you understand me?" he stated harshly. Uncontrolled tears began to fall from her face as she shook her head with disbelief. "Why, do you wish to lie to me? I know you better than any of your brothers that you hated my father and resented myself and my friends. You would have given anything to be rid of us." A fit of uncontrolled emotion took over him as he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. She cried out with surprise as she wriggled to fight him. ""Damn it, Lolita what do I have to say to get you to believe me? I'm sorry I ever felt that way toward you alright?" Again, she fought to release herself, shaking her head in tears.

Deep concern swept over Raphael's face as he realized that too much damage was done to make amends. What he had said, his words ran deep into her soul and cut clean through like a knife. He felt extremely dumbfounded and ashamed that he didn't realize this before. Yet, despite it all he was the type to have the last word and he would vow to make that happen. Grabbing her face, he pulled her close and silenced her the only way he knew how. A gasp of alarm escaped her captured lips as she stood still. Her heart pounded painfully against her chest as she felt herself crumble beneath him. Holding her tightly, he pulled her closer to his chest as he finally broke away. Looking down into her wide bewildered obsidian eyes, he gazed at her with intensity. "You are nothing like the Shredder." He breathed heavily. "Again, _**do you understand me**_?" She could only nod breathlessly. Then without warning he turned back around and motioned for her to follow. "Better hurry the pizza shop isn't gonna be open forever." He called hurriedly.

Clacking of heels hit the cement steps of the Channel Six news building as Lindsay Oliver made her way down the steps. Slipping her purse over her shoulder, she slipped her hand into her pocket reaching for her keys. "Shoot!" she answered. "I must have left them in my office." Turning to head back up she was momentarily startled to hear a horn honk from the darkness. Looking back behind her she noticed a jet black Camaro pulled up to the curb. Instinctively she reached back into her purse to grab her can of mace. Her face grew wide in surprise as the window rolled down and Detective Nathaniel Marston looked back out at her. "Need a lift?" he smiled. 'Nat!" she cried with surprise. Shrugging sheepishly, she hurriedly put away the can back in her bag. "Wow, sure. It's just I don't have my keys to my apartment. They're back at my office." His dark brown hair fluttered around his face as he shook his head. "You can always get them in the morning. Why not just stay at my place for the night? Besides I know this great pizza diner that stays open late near here. So what do you say wanna do dinner with me?" She stared back at him with startled shock. "Um… sure… sounds great."

Giddily Lindsay climbed in and fasten her seatbelt. Running her hand against the smooth black leather, she smiled with amazement. "Nice ride!" Nat nodded as he bent to turn up his stereo on his high tech cd changer. "Thanks!" he yelled as he sped off. The squeal of tires echoed off the asphalt as they flew down the street. Smoke billowed in a black cloud behind them.

Raphael handed Lolita the cash for the pizza. "Okay, I'll wait right out here for you." he stated bossily. She nodded as she headed toward the shop. A bright blinking sign hung over the entrance door welcoming all to "Roy's Pizza". Hearing the jingling of bells as she made her way in, Raphael waited impatiently for her return. Time seemed to crawl by as he stood in aggravation. "Come on what is taking so long already?" he grouched as he sat looking out toward the city streets. Standing with his arms crossed, he sighed in heavy annoyance. But suddenly a scream filled the air as he jumped with a start. "What the?"

Spinning around with anger, he yelled into the night. "Damn, Lolita!" Watching in helpless peril, he saw as a group of black suited figures grab her from sight. "Raphael, help!" she screamed as she was dragged away into the shadows. Running toward them, his Sais barred, he growled with rage into the night. Looking frantically into the shadows, he frowned in frustrated loss. "Damn it! I lost them!"

Screeching to a stop outside the Roy's Pizza shop, Nathaniel hurried over to open Lindsay's door. "Ready to eat?" he asked. She nodded with a bright smile as she accepted his hand. Following him to the restaurant door. They both looked up with a start as they saw a blur of green rush toward the back alley. "Wait! Wasn't that one of those turtle guys?" Nat asked with surprise. Lindsay nodded. "I haven't seen them for a long time." Hearing a wail of rage. They both jumped with surprise, as the red masked turtle rushed rapidly toward them. Nat instinctively called out to him. "Yo, buddy wait up!" Lindsay let out a cry of alarm as she was practically shoved over. The young turtle barely stopped in his tracks. "Huh, Nat? Lindsay?" he managed to remember in his frantic state. "What's the rush? Buddy?" Raphael shook his head maddening. "The Foot just took off with my girl and I have to warn the guys!"

"Who?" Lindsay asked. Raphael shook his head with annoyance. "Arggh! No time to explain." Then he was off rushing toward the manhole. Lindsay gazed uneasily at Nat. "Maybe we should help them." Nat nodded. "Damn, he declared, "There goes our first date." Taking her hand he pulled her toward the sewers. Sliding the cover lid off, he shook his head with desperation. "Why can't we ever meet people who own condos?"

Leonardo handed Renee the teacups from the cupboard as she pulled off the teapot from the stove. "I can't believe the guys decided to go to a movie tonight." She stated with a shake of her head. "Especially after sending Raph and Lolita to get food." Leo nodded good natured as he followed her out to the living room. "They get bored fast and besides pizza tastes better cold anyway." Renee stuck out her tongue with a giggle. "No thanks!" Sitting down on the cushions she pulled her legs up and folded them against her as she snuggled against his chest while he sat beside her. Picking up the TV remote, he turned it on and began to flip through the channels. "Are you sure you didn't want to go with them?" Leonardo asked. Renee shook her head smiling. "And watch as zombies chase after cheerleaders. No thanks! Doesn't sound like a chick flick at all!" Laughing beside her, Leonardo pulled down a blanket and wrapped it around them. "It was Mike's idea, he's a zombie fanatic." Renee glanced up at him dubiously. "And seeing nearly naked clueless girls running for their lives had nothing to do with it?" Again, he shook his head with a smile as he laughed heartedly. Laying her head dreamily against him, she sighed happily. "I hope Master Splinter rests well. It seems strange just the two of us waiting up for the others." Leo nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around her comforting. "Don't worry, he is sound asleep and knows that we can fend for ourselves." Sighing, she relaxed again and focused on the movie on the television screen.

Finding herself engulfed in a classic love story, Renee fell into a dreamlike state. Finding herself daydreaming of her own gentle beast. But only difference was he wasn't going to turn into her handsome prince charming. Yet, that didn't matter to her at the slightest. In fact she would give her life to this gentle creature, _**no**_ this human hearted turtle. Daring to sneak up at him, she smiled warmly as he gentle brown eyes met her own. Holding her tighter, she beamed happily. Yes, she soon realized she would give him anything he desired. Sighing she nestled back against him. Then before either one both realized it they were engaged in a sweet, stolen kiss.

Her heart fluttered against her chest as she silently begged for his love. Surrendering herself heart and soul as she put forth all her might into that one kiss. Feeling his sudden urgent need. The kiss deepened as he grasped her face with gentle hands. She secretly basked in the warmth of his caress. "Renee… I." he began as he tried to pull away. Looking down at her shamefully, he began to hurry to get up. "Umm… how about more tea?" Her eyes down casted trying to hide the disappointment in her eyes. "Umm… sure" she replied softly. Watching as he gathered up the tea set and walk back into the kitchen, she sat motionless.

Yawning, she soon realized how tired she began to feel. Slowly stretching from the couch, she began to search for her things. Finding her extra clothes she grabbed for a nightshirt. Looking around, she waited but saw no one and heard Leonardo still in the kitchen. Shrugging, she began to get changed.

The soft elimination from the television bathed Renee in its warm glow. Heading back toward the couch Leonardo stops in his tracks momentarily stunned in silence. Pale soft skin filled his eyes as he engulfed in the sight before him. Left only in her lacy bra and underwear, Renee stood bent over grabbing for a nightshirt. Her long auburn hair cascaded over her curves in curls around her. A perfect angel in every sense of the word. His body fell like it was overtaken by a thousand jolts of overwhelming adrenaline running through his veins. A powerful tide of desire flooded over him. Never had he felt anything like it. Begging for control, his heavy breathing became slightly lighter as he forced himself to move to the couch. Trying so desperately to hold his hungered gaze to himself, he shook as he laid the teapot back on the coffee table.

Renee looked up with a gasp as her cheeks heated with fire. Grabbing for a blanket she quickly hid her half naked body shamefully. Leonardo's head shot up with embarrassment. He winced painfully as hot liquid poured over his hand instead of into the teacup. "Ow! That's hot!" Without thinking Renee, reached out to help him as the blanket slid from her hands. "Oh, are you are right?" she cried as she quickly tried to dry his hand with a nearby towel. "It's just a little sting that's all." He managed through clenched teeth. Deep concern filled her face as she rushed to the kitchen for ice.

Finally emerging with a rag full of ice, she knelt down beside him. Wrapping his hand into the homemade ice bag, she shook her head. "I'm so sorry!" she replied hastily. Looking back down at her, he tried to deflect his wondering eyes from her overwhelming lace covered chest. "Umm... I think you might need this." He stated pulling her night shirt to her. Looking back at her exposed self. She gasped with realization as she hastily made to cover herself. "Right. Sorry again." Careful this time to keep covered, she bent over his hand to check the damage. "I think the ice is helping, thanks." He told her gently. She nodded. "I didn't mean to startle you." she said softly. "No… It was my fault. I should have been paying attention to what I was doing instead of looking at…." He stopped in midsentence realizing what he was about to admit to.

Renee cast a glance up at him. "Me?" she asked almost breathlessly. Desire filled his warm brown gaze. "Yes…" he answered, shame clearly in his voice. Taking his hand yet once again, she caught his eyes. "It's okay. Don't be ashamed. I'm not mad at you." His heart felt like it was caught in his throat. Pain tore through his eyes as a deep wanting filled his voice. "Renee… it's just that you're so beautiful… any man would desire you. I mean…" he stammered off. "Leonardo… don't…" she tried but he continued. "And yes… you should be allowed any man… so I shouldn't have any right to desire you like …." His voice trailed off as hungry pain reflected in his eyes. "Renee I would never hurt you or force you to…"

Her heart filled with new found love for him as she too felt desire swirl within her. A painful yearning took over her as she silently begged for his surrender. "Leonardo… I told you before. You are the first person… _**No... **_Man! To ever truly love me or care about me. I cannot tell you enough how I want so badly to return that love to you. I accept you for who you are and not what you are. Besides you're the first to teach me that." Gently caressing his face, she looked back at him. "Please, Leo. For my sake… please don't hold back."

Renee sighed as the blanket slid from her bare body. She smiled in awe as his arms gently wrapped around her and grabbed her legs. Carrying her to his bedroom, he gently laid her on his makeshift mattress. Again uncertainty and reluctance shifted across his eyes. "Renee… are you sure you want to do this?" She gazed back up at him lovingly. "Yes, please." She softly begged. Feeling the bed squeak beneath her, he gently engulfed her within his arms. Gazing down at her soft hazel jeweled eyes; he breathed in deeply taking her all in. "You're so beautiful." He spoke as he lightly touched her rosy lips with his own. A soft cry escaped as she slowly surrendered to his gentle touch. Desire sparked through the air like fireworks lighting up the night sky. The only sounds heard from beneath the city streets was the happy cry from two lovers embracing in their own secret yearning.

"So, who's this lady friend of yours?" Lindsay asked as she hurried behind Nat and their turtle friend. Raphael barely answered as he trudged through the puddle riddled cement path. "I told you, she's a close friend to me and the others. And she is in major trouble!" Nat nodded as he kept watching over his shoulder. "How are we going to be able to help her?" Lindsay whispered beside him. His shifting eyes scanned the dark sewer pipe openings warily. "I don't know, babe but I think we're going to be seeing a lot more action from here on out." She nodded weakly as she silently prayed for their safety.

Leo sprung up from the bed with a start as he was pulled from his deep slumber. Renee rose beside him quickly in fear. The loud bang of the wooden door jarred the lair's walls. Holding onto his arm in fright, she shrieked. "What was that noise?" Scurrying out of bed, Leonardo opened his bedroom door and headed toward the living room. Renee grabbing her night shirt, quickly dressed and followed after him.

"Raph!" Leo's voice rung out into the room. "What are Nat and Lindsay doing here?" Raphael stood shaking in anger as the detective and reporter stood by in peril. Renee emerged from the bedroom in fear. "Wait! Where's Lolita?" she cried. Raphael growled in anger. "The Foot got her!" Her face lit up with horror. "Wait! What?!" Holding her head in her hands, she began to pace. "Oh, god I wish Jason and the others were here." Raphael stared at her in shock. "What? The others aren't here? Then where the hell are they?" Leonardo shook his head in helplessness. "They went to a movie." Raphael exhaled in angered annoyance. "Well. That's just great! While Lolita is in deep trouble the boys decide to go party while you two love birds stay here and have your own little romp!" Renee's face momentarily became red as suddenly she saw the other two for the first time.

"Lindsay?" she gasped immediately recognizing her child hood friend. The reporter couldn't believe her eyes. "Renee? Is that really you?" Hugging profusely, they smiled happily. Giggling, they began to chatter profusely. "Um… sorry to break the happy reunion, ladies but we have someone we need to save right about now." Nat replied shrugging. Both looked at him with alarm. "Sherlock Holmes, here is right!" Raphael declared. "We have to save Lolita!"

Suddenly as if on cue. Donatello, Michelangelo and Jason came in. "Where's the pizza, guys? I'm starving!" Mike declared loudly. "Um… guys, where's my sister?" Jason asked staring confusingly at the group of new acquainted friends. Raphael shook his head with aggravation. Throwing up his hands to the ceiling he growled. "This again? I swear, I'm being punished! Honest!"

"So which way should we head in?" Leonardo asked as he followed his brothers and human friends through the maze of empty wooden crates. Pushing up against a beat up truck, Jason nodded toward the back entrance of the warehouse. "Back over there is the loading docks." Donatello slipped beside them as he quickly scanned the area. "Right, it would probably be best to sneak in from behind. We might have a better chance at not being seen." Motioning for the rest of the group, Leonardo silently called them over. "Alright, everyone. We have to move in quietly." Raphael growled inwardly. "When I get my hands on those damn, monsters…." Leonardo hissed with a sigh. "Keep it down will ya, Raph?" His brother glowered at him angrily. "Lolita's life is on the line here!" Leonardo's eyes narrowed with frustration. "We Know! But blowing our cover isn't going to make this any easier." Jason patted Raphael on the shoulder. "We'll get to her in time. We have to." He stated with determined fierceness. Renee nodded with silence as she reached out to grab his arm. "Please, Raph. Give us all a chance. We won't let nothing happen to her." He swirled around to face her with aching pain searing through his dark eyes. "She's all I got." He whispered painfully. Renee nodded meeting his sorrowful gaze with her own. "Believe me. I know." She replied softly for his ears only. Looking back up, he swore loudly. "Alright, damn it! Let's get in there!"

Detective Nat pulled his pistol from his gun holster slowly as he snuck around the back of the warehouse grounds. Deciding to split from the group he made his way toward a boarded up opening. Shifting his gaze around the perimeter, he jumped back and forth aiming his gun toward any form of movement. When the coast was clear, he took one swift kick and charged down the battered door. "Arghh!" The boards clattered to the ground, as dust swirled up around him. Coughing, he covered his mouth and charged in.

Lindsay couldn't stand it any longer. Waiting, hidden inside a beaten up dumpster. She wailed with anger. "Why was I told to stay here and be a lookout?" she huffed. Pushing the lid open, it squeaked from retaliation. Gasping for air, she jumped to the dirt floor below. "Besides I'm a news reporter not a watch dog!" Glowering with annoyance, she shook herself free from falling debris. "Yuck! How disgusting!" she spat as she followed the path Nat took. "I can't just let him go in there by himself." Pushing back the remaining broken planks of wood, she made her way into the dark entrance. "Nat… Where are…" Suddenly she let out a muffled scream as she felt her mouth be clamped tight by a hairy hand. "Not so fast, lady!" snorted a voice from the shadows. "Yea, da new boss, doesn't like trespassers." Another male uttered. Her eyes grew wide with new found fear as she laid eyes on her two capturers. A giant purple Mohawk haired warthog in purple shades and his companion a giant army dressed rhino grinned back at her. "Da, you coming with us." (Snort! Snort) The giant pig beast declared as he pulled her tightly, holding a gun to her head. Lindsay cringed in fear. "What's going to happen to me?" she thought.

Tat Su admired his new betrothed, his eyes soaking in her beauty. Lowering her gaze, she tried to ignore his scrutinized glare as he looked her over. Dressed in beautiful traditional Japanese silks, her hair pulled up in pins, she was transformed into a Japanese bride fit for any lord. "Why must you do this?" she asked. Her cheek stung as she cried out from the smack of his hand. "Silence! Wives are not to speak until given that command He answered heatedly. Tears sprung to her eyes as she glared at him angrily. "I am no man's wife." She replied with hatred. Again, she screamed out in pain as she was shot to the floor from his flying fist. Stinging agony flew through her body as she fell to her knees. "Understand me, now woman! You belong to me. Master Shredder wished for you to become new leader but not without having a partner of equal power to become your lord and husband. Upon his wishes, you will become my queen." He glowered angrily as he knelt down beside her. Painfully he held her face, forcing her to look at him. His eyes seared with burning rage. "As Master Shredder's daughter that is to be your destiny. You cannot change the path that has been chosen for you from birth." Lolita's eyes flooded with tears as she trembled in helpless peril. Looking back up at his surrounding cohorts, he pointed to her. "Take her to my chambers at once!" The Foot Soldiers quickly grabbed her and despite her plead for help, she was carried away into the dark warehouse halls.

Screams of terror, echoed from the adjacent walls, as the turtles and their friends made their way into the dimly lit warehouse. Knocking into the back of a stack of wooden crates, Renee cried out in alarm as they tumbled to the floor. The loud thud of wood echoed through the room. "Nice going! Are you trying to break our cover?" Raphael snapped, spinning around aiming a Sai toward her. Shamefulness filled her red burning face as she whispered. "I'm sorry it's just that I swore I heard a scream." Michelangelo nodded. "Yea, we heard it too, babe." Pointing toward the other side of the warehouse, Donatello declared. "It sound like it came from over there!" Raphael growled in rage. "What the hell are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

Busting through two thick double doors, the turtles thrashed into a huge room. Decorated in traditional Japanese décor, the walls were covered in intricate tapestries and rugs. Multiple weapons of vast destruction riddled the rest of the room. In the center stood a circle of Foot Soldiers armed with battle axes prepared to strike. TatSu dressed in ceremonial robes, stood beside Lolita who arms and feet were shackled in chains. "Lolita!" Jason and Renee screamed in unison as they absently flew toward them. Quickly blocking their path, two Foot Soldiers stood crossing their battle axes. "We are much honored to have you join us in our little ceremony." TatSu exclaimed with a gleam in his eye. "Please, don't hurt them!" Lolita begged. Dragging her by the chains he pulled her to him. "I told you before, you will learn to respect your Lord." A cry of anguish filled the room. "Don't you touch her!" Raphael howled.

Giving the command, Tat Su sneered in rage. "Foot attack!" With a yell, the two sides let lose upon one another in a grieving battle. Renee ducked a flying opponent as she grabbed him by the arms and flipped him into a wall. Spinning around she high kicked toward another Foot Solider sending him into a pile of barrels. Jason made his way beside her as he too began throwing his advisories against the room. "We have to get to Lolita!" he riled. Renee nodded. "But how?" Following him through the thick mass of bodies. They dodged and ducked between the turtles and the falling figures of the Foot as they made their way toward the exit.

"I think TatSu took her this way!" Jason yelled over the fighting. Renee nodded as she followed closely behind. Looking back behind her, Renee shook her head. "This is crazy!" Suddenly she shrieked as she heard gunshots from behind her. "No kidding!" Detective Nat stated as he shot yet another round of bullets. Rolling to the floor he dodged a flying star as it narrowly missed his ear. "Watch where you're shooting!" Renee screamed as she heard shattering of glass. The tall windows in the room cracked and broke into tiny sharp shards as she heard the loud screams of young men fall below to their deaths. "Right! Like I don't know what I'm doing?" he mocked. Being grabbed by the arm, Renee cried out with alarm as Jason shook his head. "Don't worry about him, we have to get to Lolita!"

Lindsay scrambled to get away from the two mutant freaks as the can of mace hit the floor. "Ah! I can't see anything. It burns!" Bebop cried, rubbing his eyes. "Duh, at least she didn't kick you in the crotch!" Rock Steady gritted his teeth as he lay rolling along the floor moaning. "That'll teach you freaks to mess with me!" she declared as she raced off. Fighting her way through the battle, she managed to meet up to Nat. "Huh? I thought I told you to stay in hiding!" he chastised as he quickly pulled her to the floor ducking from flying Foot Soldiers. "I don't like to be told what to do. Besides I knew you might need my help." She replied as she followed through the maze of crates. Behind her sneaking up on them a Foot Soldier cried out in alarm as she whirled around and hit him over the head with her bag. Nat looked down with shocked surprise at the knock out cold solider. Nodding his head with a careless shrug he replied, "A girl with spunk, I can live with that."

Clanking of wood stirred through the air, as they made it to Donatello. "Where are the others?" Lindsay asked. "Ya!" Huffing as he continued to fight off his opponent, he answered. "They're all spread out!" Shrugging, Nat motioned her to follow. "Might as well make the most of it, then!" he declared as a bewildered ninja soldier was hit over the head from behind. Lindsay nodded. "Is this your idea of a first date?" she asked as she knocked out another attacker with a flying punch. Nat nodded as another Solider met his fist. Pulling his sweaty hair from his eyes, he boomed with laughter. "Yep! Isn't this fun?"

Raphael sprung through the air like lightening as he spring kicked off his attackers. Landing to his feet, he found Leonardo beside him. "Where are Renee and Jason?" he demanded. His brother shook his head. "I think they followed after Tat Su." Raphael swore inwardly as he charged through the group of fighting warriors. "Ah! I ain't got time for this!" he fumed.

"You let her go!" Renee's shrill cried filled the outside air. Lolita fought furiously in Tat Su's death like grip as he held a knife to her throat. "She is the last blood relative of my faithful Master Shredder. Without her, I, Tat Su will have no problem becoming new leader of the Foot." He stated grimly. "You disgusting monster!" Renee screamed in anguish. "If she defies her role as queen then she has no use to me!" Tat Su retorted. Jason snarled in rage. "You have no right to do this!" Grabbing him by the arm, Renee held him back. "Let go of me, Renee!" he demanded raging. "Jason, no! He'll kill her!" she begged. His face grew into a twisted snarl as he broke from her grip. "Not if I kill him first." Renee's scream of terror ripped through the night sky as she watched on in horror.

Raphael barreled down the grassy hill slope as he skidded to a halt. "Huh? What the hell is he trying to do?" he replied. Renee trembled beside him as rage filled with uncontrolled anguish. Growling with intense hatred, she charged after them. "Don't hurt him!" she cried as she jumped through the air. Landing on his back. Tat Su let out a yell of surprise as she began to claw at him. Struggling fruitlessly to writhe his katana from his grip, she managed instead to rip off the chain he wore around his neck, the keys fell to the sand. Still trying to buck her off of him Tat Su spun in a rage.

Diving for the keys, Lolita frantically fought to undo her clasps. "Lolita!" Raphael wailed as he rushed to her side. "He'll kill them both!" she cried as she shook at the shackles trying to free herself in time. But before she could fully get released, she watched in grief stricken horror as Tat Su threw Renee to the ground and aimed his katana toward her; pulling up his arm to strike her with his blade. She cried out in horror as she threw up her arm, praying to shield herself from the worse. Time seemed to flash by as the metal pang of the blade cut through the air meeting its mark as Renee's bloodcurdling scream filled the air. A soft thud echoed from the sandy ground as Jason lay lifeless beside her. His body slowly starting to be surround by his blood.

"You animal!" Renee raged in a whirl of overwhelming furious anger. Grabbing the fallen blood soaked katana she charged toward the startled ninja master and burrowed the sharp blade deep into his stomach. His almost soundless painful groan filled the air as he fell back into the dark black abyss of the Hudson River. Gurgling up blood as he tried to scramble for air, his arms flared frantically as he was sucked into the waves and washed away. His cries became suddenly silent as he disappeared into his watery grave below. "May you now join your Master in hell." She spat as she threw the katana into the river with a satisfying splash.

Running over to her friends, Lolita sobbed hysterically. "We have to save him." Renee nodded with her own shedding tears. "Jason, you damn stupid idiot!" she screamed as she fell to his side. "What were you thinking?" Kneeling beside her, Raphael quickly grabbed up his lifeless form. "Come on, we gotta get him out of here." Scrambling back up the grassy plains, they rushed to find the others and get help.

The wailing of sirens filled the air as red and blue lights glittered through the night. Screeching of tires against the pavement screamed into the distance as police officers stormed out. Standing with his car door open, Nat held his CB radio receiver in his tightening grip. "This is a code 452. I repeat code 452. Emergency is needed at Laundman Island." Lindsay watched him in shock amazement as he yelled into the mike. Watching as the warehouse building smolder with smoke as flames shot out through the broken windows. Just minutes ago had passed that her and Nat were able to escape with their comrades through the roof. Her eyes filled with newfound fear as she silently watched the fireman blast the building with water. Thousands of uniformed teenagers fled from the rooftops as they fled for their lives after realizing an electrical box overheated from a battle axe being thrown into it. Praying that the rest of her friends remained safe, her eyes grew wide as she saw from the corner of her eye; Renee and the rest of their friends running up from the beachside. Carried in the arms of the red masked turtle, was the young lifeless body of a teenaged boy.

Leaving Nat's side but for a second she raced after them. "What happened?" she gasped as she finally caught up to them. "We have to get him medical help right away!" Lolita stated firmly. "He's going to bleed to death!" Renee shrieked. "Where are the others?" Lolita asked worriedly as she finally was the first to notice the burning building. "Did they make it out okay?" Raphael asked. Lindsay nodded. "Yes, their fine. I'll run back and warn them that you're heading back!" The group nodded as they split apart and raced off toward the sewers. Raphael growled inwardly at his blood soaked companion. "Hang in there, buddy!" he replied as he followed the girls down the ladder and into the underground tunnels.

Watching through the pulled back shredded white curtain. Lolita gazed saddened with worry and heartache for her friend. Her dark obsidian eyes became wet with unshed tears as she stood motionlessly, secretly looking upon Renee at Jason's side. A bowl sat beside her as Renee took a warm washcloth and wringed it out, then placing it back on his forehead. He shook in his sleep as he writhed in pain. Renee sat beside him in silence, her own hurt reflected in her wet hazel eyes, as she gently swept away his hair from his face.

Stepping up beside her, Raphael shook his head with remorse. "She hasn't left his side all night." He whispered with amazement. Lolita nodded sadly. "Their close her and my brother. She shares a special bond between us. Her love for him is strong and she would do anything for him." Raphael cringed at her words. "You mean, those two really are…." Lolita gazed at him mysteriously. "More than friends? Yes, in a way… you could say that." Raphael looked away lost for words. "But damn it, Leo… loves her too." Lolita cracked a small smile as she shook her head. "Not that type of love, silly. But as a sister loves her brother." Raphael looked back at her dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Letting the curtain fall back into place, she left the two in peace as she headed for the living room. "Renee, has been good friends with us for a very long time. And she has become like a sister to me and Jason. Yea, I think Jason thought he loved her for more than that. But in reality she was close to us like family. That is why they refused to marry despite my father's threatening wishes." Lolita explained as he joined her on the couch. Suddenly hearing the front door creak open, they looked up to see Leonardo bring in a bag of supplies. Smiling, she replied softly. "But don't worry, Renee's heart is right where it belongs."

Renee watched in painful sorrow for her best friend and brother in arms. Jason's shallow breathing was the only sound that broke through the evening silence. A soft glow from the lamp beside the bed cast his face in a glowing pale radiance. His loving boyish features, made him look innocent and gentle in his sleep. Yet she knew just how fired up he could be if he were awake. Smiling at her own little joke. She sighed. How she prayed to see those pale aqua blue eyes shining back up at her with their playful dancing light. He was such a strong, prideful young man with a will all of his own. A handsome white knight ready to rescue his damsel in distress. Yet instead, he chose to risk his life for her. A nobody from the wrong side of the streets who happened to have the best of luck to meet someone as sweet him. Remembering back to the good times that he and his sister had spent with her made her smile. He was such a goof at times and could make her laugh. She felt wanted and accepted for the first time in her life. Yet somewhere along the way, she had thought she had fallen in love with him. But as time prevailed she realized her love was that of the respectful kind… the love that a family would feel for their own kin. To her he was like a big brother who she had looked up to.

Sighing with uncontrolled pain, she began to cry. Her tears hitting his face as she knelt down beside him and laid her head on his chest. "Jason. Please don't give up." She softly pleaded. "I'm so sorry!" she cried you can't leave me… I love you." She silently reached up and pecked him on his forehead and fell exhausted upon his chest weeping as she finally gave into sleep.

Renee felt groggy and weak as she fought to open her eyes to the piercing bright light. Feeling a soft, gentle hand shake her, she looked up to Jason smiling down at her. "Hey, he whispered softly. Her eyes grew large as she jumped up to hug him. "Jason, your awake!" she beamed happily. He winced in sudden pain. "Yea, but go easy on me will ya? I'm not dead but close to it here." He replied as he pulled himself up and pulled off his covers. Looking down at his bandaged bare chest, he looked back at her with a shrug. "You know I gotta tell ya I was always hoping we end up in bed together some day. But not like this." Gasping at him with heated cheeks, she looked up at his recognizable whimsical joking smile lighting up his eyes. Climbing off of him, she scowled. "If you weren't so badly hurt, I'd give you a fist in the mouth!" Wincing from laughing, he shook his smiling. "Ouch! Okay! I get it bad joke. Ha! Ha!" Then looking up, he shrugged. "Besides your boyfriend might get jealous about us." Renee looked up reddening as she turned around to see Leonardo standing dumbfounded in the entranceway. Holding a steaming teapot he glanced back and forth between the both of them.

"Jason, you're awake!" Leonardo finally managed to speak. The young boy nodded. "Yea, thanks to my lovely nurse here. I don't think I could have survived without her." Renee smiled bashfully as her cheeks became heated. "Oh, I should let Lolita know you're awake!" she replied quickly as she hurried past Leonardo. The two of them looked after her in dumbfounded awe. "She's really something isn't she?" Jason replied with a chuckle. Leonardo nodded as he stepped over to the nightstand. Sitting down the teapot, he grabbed an empty teacup and poured the strong brew. Handing it to Jason, he shook his head. "She never left your side." Jason sighed as he bent to retrieve it from him. "Lucky me!" Again Leonardo nodded. His eyes suddenly hooded with deep longing. "Yes, very lucky. She loves you deeply." A pang of guilt and sadness filled his face as began to leave. "Hey, Leo." Jason stopped him. Grabbing his arm, he pulled the turtle closer to him. Coming face to face, Jason chose his words carefully. "You take good care of that girl, you hear me? She is like a sister to me." Leonardo's face filled with bewilderment. "You are one hell of a guy to have that kinda girl to love you. But you better understand me when I tell you this. Don't let her down. Because that type of girl only comes around once in a lifetime." Leonardo nodded with gratitude. Grabbing his hand in a firm handshake, they bumped fists in a brotherly peace pact. "I won't let you down."

Renee sat in a nearby ragged recliner quietly deep in her own thoughts. "You okay there? Sis?" Michelangelo asked as he kneeled beside her. Handing her a can of Pepsi, she took it from him gratefully. "Yea, just lost in the moment, I guess." She replied softly. Looking at her perplexed, he thought of a plan. Putting a pair of spring loaded eyeball glasses; he tapped her on the shoulder. She almost chocked on her soda from laughing so hard. Dancing like a dork, Mike pointed to himself laughing. "Man, talk about an eye popper huh?" Doing a creepy version of Michael Jackson's Thriller, he fell to the floor laughing. Renee shook with hilarious giggling. It felt so good to have laughter fill her once more.

Walking out from Jason's bedroom Lolita glanced over at Renee in awkward silence. "What the heck is so funny over here?" Raphael asked following her into the room. "Just having some fun for once." Mike declared as he did a back flip. "Woohoo!" Suddenly a shot rang through the air as he toppled into a startled Donatello. "Hey! Watch it!" Mike looked up with a start from the floor. "Our pizza! No!" The group of friends watched as the pizza box opened and plopped upside down on the carpet. Rushing over to it Donatello and Michelangelo cried out in grief. "Is it?" Mike asked meekly. Donatello nodded as he picked up the lid as melted cheese stuck to it. The pizza lay on the floor face down in a gooey mess. "Ah, man!" Mike declared as they both made a salute of sorrow and loss. "Dinner is doomed yet once again." Donatello stated shaking his head.

The girls burst out laughing as they made a silent burial of the pizza in the trashcan. "Now what are we gonna eat?" Mike asked his stomach growling. A slow grating noise rose from behind them as the smell of hot tea and fish filled the air. Holding out a tray, Splinter cocked his head at the young group of teenagers. "Sushi? Anyone?" Groans filled the air. Looking toward his oldest brother, Raphael grabbed the teapot from Leonardo's hands. "This time it's your turn to do the pizza run." He stated as he grabbed Renee by surprise. "You can go with him. Ladies night at the shop." She gazed at him with surprise and had to hide a hint of a smile as he quickly winked at her. "Thank you." She silently mouthed back. He shrugged throwing her a jacket. "Might get chilly up there." Giving him a tight hug, she followed after his brother. "What in the world was that about?" Donatello asked in surprise. "Just tying up a few loose ends between friends." Raphael stated with a shrug. Heading over to the couch he plopped down beside Lolita. "So when does the Letterman show start?"

Meanwhile high above the city streets….

Lindsay stretched with a yawn as she fell back against the soft pillows. Snuggled up in the huge fluffy comforter she pulled it up to her bare chest. Turned toward her, also topless Nat smiled with a hazy- just got it on- sexy smile upon his lips. "Is there anything you can't do?" Lindsay teased as she kissed him. A huge smug smirk filled his face as he laid playing carelessly with her hair. "Yep, told you I was the best in this city." He remarked. Pulling her knees to her chest, she gazed out the huge glass window of the extravagant apartment. The sky was a beautiful mural of purple and dark blues as the stars glittered through the cloudless night. "So I guess our first date wasn't so bad at after all?" he intoned with a deep laugh. Returning his good natured humor, she giggled. "Yea, not bad at all." Putting his hands behind his head he laid back. "Yep, saved the city, saved our friends, and still get the girl. I'd say not a bad end to a decent hard night's work." She sighed with a breathless gasp as she fell into his arms once more. Turning off the side table lamp, his deep booming laugh seeped through the darkness. "Nope, not bad at all!"

Leonardo leaned over to help pull Renee up as she climbed to the street above. "Oh, how the fresh air feels great!" she exclaimed as she ran her hands through her tangled hair. Breathing in the fresh breeze, she sighed as she looked down upon herself. Her jeans ripped and torn from the prior nights' events, she noticed the blood stains on her sweatshirt. "Wow, I defiantly need to get a pair of new clothes soon. "Wearing this inside the shop might cause some chaos from the innocent guests." Leonardo nodded thoughtfully. Noticing a sign that said consignment shop, he headed over to the many boxes left by the donation box. Searching for something decent to give her, his eyes fell upon a simple teal sundress. Holding it out to her, she took it gratefully. "Oh, thank you!" she beamed. Hiding behind a dumpster in a nearby empty alley, she quickly changed. Amazed at how well it fit her, she twirled around marveling the beautiful sheer material. Stepping out from the darkness and into the soft beam of a street lamp, she smiled happily as she heard Leonardo gasp. He eyed her with smitten awe. "You look like an angel." He replied breathlessly. She smiled shyly up at him as she lifted the skirt from her ankles. "I wonder if Cinderella ever wore tennis shoes?" she laughed. "Let alone a turtle for a fairy godmother."

The blare of the television set boomed from the tunnels as Renee and Leonardo made their way into the opening. "Finally! Pizza! I'm starving here, dudes!" Mike declared as he grabbed the steaming pizza box from them. Watching as the others began to dig in, Raphael looked up with a smirk. "So, she goes out the door looking like the cat drags her home and comes back looking like Cinderella. So did your fairy godmother visit you? I bet she was a little green at the look of you." Wrapped in his arms, Lolita punched him. "Ow, what did I say?" he riled. "I think she looks lovely." She snapped. Renee blushed as she walked over to her circle of friends. Jason whistled his approval. "Wow, definitely an improvement!" He ducked his head as she threw a pillow at him. Splinter shook his head from his chair. Holding his face in his hands, he replied. "Uh! Kids!"

Moments later after enjoying their late dinner, the friends sat circled around Master Splinter. All eyes fell upon the elder rat as he called them forth. Nodding after they all gave him their attention, he began to tell them his plans for a short trip. "I wish to visit a good close friend of mine that I have been separated from for quite some time. He is the close brother of my belated master Yoshi. I feel that he may hold some information that I need to ask of him. I have been writing to him from time to time. Claiming to be a close ally to his lost brother, he wishes to meet me in person."

Leonardo spoke out first as he kneeled before his master. "But Master Splinter, if I may. How can you be sure he won't become a feared man? Won't he not believe his eyes when he sees you?" Splinter shook his head. "No, my son. I believe that he is the type to be able to accept what he sees with his own eyes." Looking over at the three human friends, he nodded with approval. "Yes, I truly believe that not all human kind would be quick to turn their heads. For among us are three rare friends indeed who have shown countless times that they too can be trusted with our secrets and true origins."  
Breathing in deeply, he rested a hand upon each of his sons' heads. "Be well my sons, stay close and learn from one another. I believe that you are fully ready to take on this new responsibility for yourselves. Keep your friends close and learn from them. Share with them your insights and use each other as support." The turtles bumped fists in a pack. "Then we shall not fail you Master." Leonardo declared.

Helping to carry his bags, Renee followed after her friends and Splinter as he made his way to the city streets above. Turning toward the tear glittered eyes of the turtles, Splinter replied with deep care. "I will be gone for a two weeks. In that time, I want you to take care of yourselves. Remember that I love you all my sons." Renee and Lolita reached out and hugged the elder rat tightly. "Please return home safe, for their sake." Lolita sobbed. "You have grown wise and strong, Tan Sheng would have been proud. You remind me a lot like your mother. She was also proud and free spirted." Splinter stated softly. She smiled bowing. "Thank you, Sensei for your kind words." Splinter nodded as he departed from them and into the depths of the shadows. The group of friends waved him on in solemn silence. Standing awkwardly the turtles felt at a loss. "Wow, we're alone without Master Splinter for the first time." Donatello answered bewildered. "Yea, like how are we supposed to survive?" Michelangelo whined. "The only way we know how, by sticking together." Raphael stated bluntly. The group of friends nodded in agreement as they made a pact between them. "Right!"

Back at the turtle's lair, an eruption of commotion rattled the walls. "Jason are you sure you're able to handle it?" Lolita asked as she watched her brother straddle himself on his crutches. He cast her an annoyed glance. "I'm fine, sis. Besides, Donatello's stitching up job is healing up nicely." The purple masked turtle nodded at his handy work. "I guess watching all those reruns of Doogie Howser finally paid off!" he remarked holding his stomach in pure laughter. Renee cast a weary glance at the trench coat dressed turtle. "Please, tell me you're not serious." Donatello shook his head laughing. ""Naw, I'm just playing with ya. I actually have been studying medical aid from a couple of old college books I managed to find." She nodded with relief. Jason stared at her with surprise. "Man, Renee. You act like I was on my deathbed. I say between a few stiches and a broken leg, I came out pretty good on this one." Her eyes became dark as she down casted them to the floor. "You almost did die on me, Jason. I thought we lost you back there." She admitted softly through broken sobs. The grating noise from his crutch made her glance back up. Looking deep into her troubled eyes, he gazed at her with deep love. "It was worth it!" She smiled gratefully as she hugged him tightly. "You're the best!" He nodded with a smile. "Only for you, sis."

"Are you guys sure you want to catch a movie tonight?" Renee asked wearily as she watched Jason hobble after the others. Mike nodded enthusiastically. "Like totally babe," he replied pulling on his coat, "We don't want to miss out on the midnight manatee "Zombies vs. Dracula. It's the special sneak showing of the new film." Renee rolled her eyes as she grabbed on her own jacket. "How did I get myself into this?" She asked as she followed them out the door.

Glancing at her raven haired friend, she gave her an exasperated look. "Are you sure you two don't won't to join us?" Lolita shook her head timidly. "No, that's okay. You guys go right on ahead. Me and Raphael will just keep a watch over the place till you return." Renee narrowed her eyes as she glanced over at the couch where Raph was sitting. Using his Sai as a toothpick, she shook her head in disgust. "Wow, definitely not my choice for company." Lolita shrugged. "Could be worse. I could be watching dead people eat a bloodsucking dead guy." Renee nodded frowning. "True." With an exasperated sigh she left with the others, still shaking her head in disgust. "What a pig!" she whispered loudly. "Hey, I heard that!" Raphael yelled in defense. Renee tried to suppress her giggle as she just waved back at them. "Later!"

Raphael laid back on the couch in bewilderment as he laid his eyes on the gentle angel that lay asleep on his chest. She felt so warm and comfortable against him. A strange feeling began to overwhelm his entire being with a new found fear. What was happening to him? Never had he ever felt so close to someone before. Of, Course he cared for his brothers and 'father' very much. But this new emotion he was feeling was something far different. One he had never allowed himself to experience before. Trembling with a nervous fear that he had never thought possible. He was strong and protective of his feelings and promised to never fall victim to something silly like love. Love? Was this really what he was feeling? But no, he had always told himself that wasn't possible. He was different than anyone else. Trying to find someone to love him back was like looking for a miracle. Yet, in some strange unknown instance, here she was his own little miracle, lying in his arms. He held her tightly as angered tears fell from his eyes. Praying no one would see his weakness that he kept bottled up for so long. The main reason he never trusted the human world. Because deep down he did not want to face that dejection. But, yet this perfect young human girl gave him just that; a deep meaning of trust and acceptance.

From their first stolen kiss, he smiled at the memory. She never tried to pull away or slap him but yet actually gave into him. Him! A screwed up accidental freak of nature. Yet, she seemed to look past that and care about him for who he truly was and not what he was. From there on out he knew he was in danger of falling in love. Was there really a chance for them? Laughing at a private joke, he shook his head with disbelief. "I'm in love with the Shredder's daughter." But looking down at her sweet innocent face, he shook his head. "But I wouldn't want her any other way. Because that bastard didn't know a rare jewel when he saw one. She was in her own right a rare unique beauty who just happen to be brought into this world without a choice of her family. And now he was going to make her part of his. He swore to protect her at all cost and cherish her with the love and respect she deserved.

Shifting slowly, careful not to wake her. He reached over to grab the TV remote, shutting it off. With a soft click the low muted voices died off into the night. Reaching up to shut off the table lamp, he felt her move. Looking back down, her wide sparkling eyes gazed back at him as she smiled warmly. "MMM…. I haven't slept that well for a long time." She replied fighting back an escaping yawn. "You looked exhausted." He stated. She nodded. "Yea, it's been a long night." Then glancing around them, she asked. "Are the others back home yet?" He shook his head. "Nope, I'm guessing they stopped for a pizza afterward." A smile played upon her lips. "Still tired?" he asked softly. Shaking her head, she shrugged. "Not really." Feeling a little bashful, Raphael looked over at him room thoughtfully. "I've got a stereo in my room if you wanna, you know tune out for a while." A slow smile crept upon her lips. "Sure, that sounds nice, actually."

Feeling suddenly woozy and a little heated, Raphael fought to stand up on his feet. His heart beating wildly in his chest. "I can do this." He pepped himself. Taking in a deep breath, he reached for her hand as she followed him. Pulling back a dark velvet curtain, he motioned into a small cranny. A splintered dresser stood against the wall. And a small makeshift mattress laid on a raggedy old twin cot bed. Beside it a side table with a single lamp. The light casted a soft hue enveloping the room in a warm glow. Walking over to a dusty covered stereo, he turned it on as soft rock music filled the air. Guitars and keyboard played in the background as a deep voiced rock singer bellowed into the room with his almost hauntingly beautiful song.

(_**Animal**_)

_**Def Leopard **_

_A wild ride over stony ground  
Such a lust for life, the circus comes to town  
We are the hungry ones on a lightning raid  
Just like a river runs, like a fire needs flame, I burn for you_

_I gotta feel it in my blood  
I need your touch, don't need your love  
And I want and I need and I lust animal  
And I want and I need and I lust animal_

_I cry wolf, given mouth to mouth  
Like a movin' heartbeat in the witching hour  
I'm runnin' with the wind, a shadow in the dust  
And like the drivin' rain, like the restless rust, I never sleep_

_I gotta feel it in my blood  
I need your touch don't need your love  
And I want and I need and I lust animal  
And I want and I need and I lust animal_

_Cry wolf baby, cry tough  
Gonna hunt you like an animal  
Gonna take your love an' run_

_I gotta feel it in my blood  
I need your touch don't need your love  
And I want and I need and I lust animal  
And I want and I need and I lust animal_

_And I want and I want and I need and I need  
And I lust and I lust animal, animal  
And I want, take me and I need, tame me  
And I lust, make me animal, your animal_

_And I want, show me and I need, stroke me  
And I lust, let me be your animal, animal  
And I want, I want and I need and I lust animal, animal_

Raphael slowly made his way back to her as she sat on his old mattress. Feeling almost stupid, he jumped up and started going through CDs absently trying to control his overreacting brain. "What, was wrong with him?" He was literally fighting with himself not to do something he would have regretted later on. "They needed to take things slow. He wasn't sure how to handle their relationship. But sitting there on his bed, she looked so beautiful and innocent. Suddenly lost in his own thoughts, he jumped as he felt her hand on his arm. "Ah!" Turning back around, he faced her with stunned silence. Her hair hung loose around her slim exposed tanned shoulders as the transparent silk of her robe slipped off. Barely holding it shut around her, he couldn't help but hungrily gaze upon her exposed skin. Her fully well-developed breasts peeked out from the layers of red and gold material as her perfectly curved body posed in the heat of the lamp shade. Reaching out to him, she placed a slender hand on his chest. Feeling his dangerous beating heart, she laughed gazing up at him with a daze. "Am I making you nervous?" she finally asked.

Raphael fought to gain control as he fretfully struggled to understand what was going on. All his thoughts seemed to have been wiped from his brain as he continued to look down dumbfound at her. The sharp pulsing need in his body overtook him, grabbing her, he pulled her close and kissed her hungrily. "Why, are you doing this to me?" he breathed. She moaned in response as she wrapped her arms around him. Gently carrying her back to his bed, he watched in stunned silence as her robe fell away from her, exposing a world beyond his knowledge. Never before had he seen anyone so beautiful. Laying against her, he took in a sharp breath. "Lolita… I'm not sure…. If what I'm doing is right." He replied through clenched teeth as he fought not to ruin her perfect beauty with his foreign touch. Looking up at him with her deep trusting eyes, she smiled as she pulled him to her. Drawing his face closer to hers she touched his lips softly .With a groan he fell to her submission. "Raphael, I love you." She whispered as she gave out into his arms. Upon hearing her words his head fell back in relief and happiness. His cry of pleasure echoed throughout the entire sewers.

Meanwhile, above the city streets…. An older gray haired man, dressed in a black suit and a cane, walked across the drainage grate. Stopping in mid-step, he looked down with a confused smile. Shrugging he walked away. "At least someone is getting lucky tonight!" As the traffic light turned red he began to cross the street. Whistling merrily to an old Show tune he disappeared into the night.


End file.
